Land of the Dead
by AlleyDreamsOn
Summary: Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes, finds herself forced in Infernum as a plot for revenge against her Father. As terror begins to consume the angel, she finds comfort from the enemy, an Infernum Prince. l Twist on Heaven and Hell l Klaroline AU l Cover credit to dark-klaroline
1. I

The Land of the Dead – I

Summary: Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes, finds herself forced in Infernum as a plot for revenge against her Father. As terror begins to consume the angel, she finds comfort from the enemy, an Infernum Prince. l Twist on Heaven and Hell l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

In the land of the living there were many rumours circulated around about what happens after a human's death. Many religions speak of different scenarios and others just seek comfort in the idea of somewhere else instead of vanishing from Earth, but no one has managed to prove the truth. Humans only discover their fate once they cross realms…

The truth was that Heaven and Hell exists but not in the form which living humans believe in. Heaven, or most commonly known by its Latin name Cælum, was still for the dead who had led themselves a good life prior to their death and resembled life on Earth in many ways. Each inhabitant, known as 'Angels', would begin to develop mystical powers once they had settled in their new life. These abilities would improve an Angel's quality of life and open new doors for them to explore during their existence.

Hell, known as Infernum, however was a completely different scene. Once a dead human enters into the realm they begin to transition into their inner-demon. Vampires, werewolves and dark witches roam Infernum causing havoc each day and night.

Both Cælum and Infernum have been against each other from the beginning of time. According to legend, the Infernum developed as an extension of Cælum with the idea to keep Cælum peaceful after a Demon emerged from the land of the living, named Mikael Mikaelson. The King of Cælum, William Forbes, exiled the vampire to Infernum. When the Demon's wife and seven children died, they joined him in Infernum, transitioning themselves into monsters. Others began to populate the realm and the Mikaelsons proclaimed themselves as royals like the Forbes. The story continues with how the King of Cælum met his wife once she entered his kingdom and their quest for an impossible child. This quest was still ongoing until almost two decades ago…

Princess Caroline Forbes was born as the first 'dead' child. She grew up at a human rate but carried Angel features with her presence. The Princess was extremely popular with the population of Cælum and sadly no one knew whether she'd ever stop aging. Her mystical abilities only began to emerge when she passed her eighteenth birthday. In her Father's kingdom many men wished to take her hand in marriage as Caroline was a beautiful woman with striking long golden curls and sapphire eyes which shined in the midst of her light.

The Mikaelsons were completely aware of the Princess' birth and had spies posing as Angels in Cælum. The King had demanded for him to be updated with her situation at all times. He was positive that their next attempt to take revenge on the Forbes and Cælum would succeed.

* * *

CAROLINE

I sat on the carpeted floor of my chambers, with a few objects before me. As my powers were beginning to come to light, I regularly practiced each morning and night. The bright glow of Cælum drifted into the room while my fingers glided above causing the small teddy bear to begin to move off the floor. I instantly lost my concentration when the door opened.

I looked up to greet one of my best friends, Stefan Salvatore. It was almost a year ago when he died on Earth and entered Cælum. We instantly became very close friends and spend almost every day with each other. I felt like I could relate to him in a way as my ability to perform spells was only slowly emerging, whereas he couldn't float a feather. It was unknown why he hadn't developed the skill yet. Even so, he was incredibly encouraging towards my learning.

"Ready Princess?" He asked me, as I stood up from the pale floor and patted the creases down in my white dress.

"Of course," I smiled softly reaching for my silk shawl to place around my neck.

On our way out we passed my parents who gave a quick wave as they continued their royal business. They trusted Stefan, as did I, and knew that I'd be safe with him.

"So what is this place you've been wanting to show me?" I asked as my flats tapped the stone steps daintily. There was already a small crowd outside of the royal house inching for a glimpse of their favourite Princess. As always, I smiled and waved while Stefan escorted me away from the angels of Cælum.

"You'll see," he answered with a slight smirk to his voice. I knew he was up to something, but it was unknown to me.

After a short drive past the elaborate buildings and magical flower spiral gardens we arrived at a place I'd never been before. We walked side by side, causally chatting about my latest mystical achievement until we reached a gold fence.

"This is the edge of Cælum…" I realised, stopping my steps but Stefan continued walking. "Where are you going Stefan? We cannot continue any further."

"Haven't you stepped into no-man's land?" He asked, placing his fingers on the handle in order to let the gate swing open.

"Of course not, no-man's land is the space between Cælum and Infernum. No one would go there unless they intend to cross…And you know the rules: any Angel that crosses into Infernum is a traitor."

"You're not if you enter no-man's land though Princess," Stefan pointed out before taking my hand. "Come." I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to," I insisted trying to pull my hand from his strong grip. "Stefan, let me go." I pleaded but I found myself moving towards the edge of my Father's kingdom. "Stefan stop!" I continued but it was no use, he was too strong for me.

I found myself standing in no-man's land with the soft glow of Cælum's light behind me as I stood in the light cold wind with grey smoke around my ankles. Stefan still held my hand tightly, feeling my scared shivers. My eyes moved ahead to see the dark mist of Infernum ahead.

"Please," I begged turning my gaze onto the person I had called a friend. I was beginning to believe it was all a lie. "Let me return."

"Oh I don't think so sweetheart." A deep smirking tone sounded from behind me. As I turned my head, flicking my shimmering curls, my eyes met with a tall slender man with curling dark blond hair and matching stubble. Standing behind him was another man and a woman.

"Who are you?" I questioned with an authoritative tone, using it as a way to hide my fear.

"Demons, angel," the man stepped forward clasping his fingers around my other wrist. I tried to fight the man, but like Stefan I couldn't shake him. With a soft click I realised a small black chain was fastened around my wrist.

"Wha…What is that?"

"Your ticket to your new home darlin'," the other man spoke, carrying the same arrogant smirk. I couldn't stop myself from trembling with fear. I'd never been in this sort of situation before, none of my instincts told me what to do except be frightened.

"Well done Stefan," the blonde man congratulated my friend, confirming my suspicions that Stefan was just a tool in an evil scheme. I felt an arm, slither around my waist holding me to my captor. "You will be rewarded."

"Let us take her home now, we haven't succeeded until she's across the border remember," the woman reminded the men.

"My parents will find me," I insisted. My spoken words were more for my own benefit than for theirs as I was trying to give me hope for a safe future.

We began to move, my feet being dragged along the hidden floor. I felt one of my shoes leaving the sole of my foot, causing the bottom of my foot to touch to cold rough terrain below.

"You know they won't angel, no one of Cælum can enter into Infernum without a little tag like the one you're wearing," the blonde tapped the clasp on my wrist.

Without warning we were suddenly in front of a new set of gates. Somehow we'd moved in a split second over several miles. I assumed this was one of the talents of a demon. Dark spikes pointed at the top of the black gates and darkness was all I could see on the other side.

"Mikaelson," the brunette male spoke into a small box. His brown hues glanced back at me before he arrogantly added. "With Forbes." The gate buzzed, instantly swinging open to reveal the inside of Infernum. Mikaelson? I knew the name belonged to the royals of Infernum. I internally gasped, realising these were a small selection of the Princes and Princesses of Infernum. I still questioned Stefan's relation to them.

I had heard many stories about what one would encounter inside but none of them could accurately describe the bitterness of the air or the swimming dark red sky. As soon as I entered I could feel eyes on me. I noticed many reptiles and ravens appearing from small black ponds or winter trees which held no leaves. I was slowly led along the main path with my four escorts surrounding me. Many demons of Infernum left their homes to witness the Princess of Cælum being taken captive by the Mikaelsons of Infernum.

* * *

Little did the Princess know, but as she walked through the streets of Infernum, towards the centre square where the Mikaelson home resides, her light shimmered around her figure in an indescribable glow. Something many of the demons of Infernum had never witnessed before. She was seen as treasure that the likes of pirates would want in their chest, worth more than any sum of money. The inhabitants rejoiced in hope that this achievement would lead to Infernum conquering Cælum as an act of revenge against the angels after they exiled all demons away.

* * *

A/N This is my next Fanfiction which I will be writing along side _History Hides the Truth_. Please let me know your thoughts in a review and ask any questions you make have towards the concept. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. II

The Land of the Dead – II

Summary: Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes, finds herself forced in Infernum as a plot for revenge against her Father. As terror begins to consume the angel, she finds comfort from the enemy, an Infernum Prince. l Twist on Heaven and Hell l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

They all waited for her arrival. Each Mikaelson poised and ready to have the Cælum princess in their clutches.

* * *

CAROLINE

I shuddered when my eyes found the man that seemed to only live in legends. I stopped walking immediately I felt the female behind me push her fingers into the white material of the back of my dress. There was no going back.

The first demon stood at the top of tall concrete steps. A long dark robe fell across his wrinkled figure. His lips began to curl into a pleased smirk.

"You have done well Salvatore," he praised my betrayer. "You will report to your normal position with Niklaus."

"Thank you your highness," he bowed his head before moving his gaze onto the only Princess who stood beside her mother. Stefan headed towards to the side of the steps where other men stood in a guard like position.

"Now onto the subject at hand," the King of Inferum spoke again as his eyes moved onto my quivering state. I felt so nervous about what would happen. Would he kill me? Or make me suffer? I wanted to know my fate...and yet I didn't want to at all. "Make her kneel."

Instantly I felt two hands force me to the floor. I gasped a small cry when I felt the impact of my knees. Several hisses sounded around me. I felt confused why until I saw the blood oozing from the wound.

"Seems like there is more to you than meets the eye," King Mikael watched me closely before projecting his voice to the huge crowd. "Demons of Infernum, we have waited centuries for our revenge on the angels of Cælum. William Forbes sentenced each and every one of us to this land which we have made our own. And now, the Princess of Cælum is in our possession. I am sure young Caroline will enjoy the festivities of our celebration of the beginning of our victory."

"My Father is stronger than you think," I muttered in a small tone. He laughed an evil laugh, making his way towards me as his black robe slid behind him. In an instant I found his hand slapping against my cheek with such force that no angel would be able to uphold. As my head hit the ground I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Niklaus, take her to her prepared chambers," Mikael ordered in a disapproving tone before he made his way back towards his family. "And tend to her wounds. I do not want any...accidents."

"Yes sir," the hybrid spoke. He gestured for Stefan and another of his men to collect the Princess and bring her into the castle through a side door.

Prince Niklaus' men left the room where the unconscious angel laid on the bed in her new home. Her cell was situation at the top of the south tower of the Infernum castle. A small slit window gazed out across the region, displaying the blood rivers curling around the demon's homes.

The hybrid stayed watching over the girl as one of the royal court witches came to seal the Princess' wounds. It was important that her oozing blood didn't tempt any of the vampires nearby. They were closer to reclaiming their home and her death would ruin the chances of that.

The teenage witch used a damp swab, with a small bowl of clear water beside her, to clean the scars on the angel's head and knees.

As the Prince gazed down on the blonde's wounds he thought about the biology of an angel of Cælum. He felt puzzled as he knew she shouldn't be bleeding. Angels were dead like the demons of Infernum and neither species had the ability to bleed. When an angel or demon hurt themselves, their body simply cracks and heals over a period of time which depends on the extent of the injury. As the only blood in the Infernum was either from the sky or rivers, a party of demons would venture down to earth through the living portal to collect food. The blood from the Infernum couldn't be compared to the liquid being fresh from the vein.

Once the brunette witch had finished with their capture, Niklaus stayed a little longer to gaze upon the angel. There was something about her that interested him. Whether it was for the better or for the worse that was unclear.

Minutes had passed when his hearing caught footsteps nearing the locked door. The Prince left the room in search of the visitor.

"Mr. Salvatore, I do not believe you have permission to be here," he stated harshly glaring at the vampire who had just returned home.

"Forgive me my Prince but I wished to speak to the angel," he bowed his head slightly with respect.

"And try to regain her trust. I cannot allow that," the Prince spoke with his usual authoritative tone displaying his status. "You have done your part by luring her into no-man's land. Leave the rest us to do ours."

"I understand but I feel like I owe her an explanation," the vampire sighed. His guilt playing on his mind. In under a second the hybrid had the man pushed up against the stone wall in a strong grasp around his neck. No demon should feel remorse.

"She knows the truth, you will be seen as the enemy now. Demons and Angels are enemies, and it is how it should be. Let her despise you." Stefan was released and nodded, he could not deny his Prince.

"Let us leave the tower and discuss your position now that you have returned," the Prince tapped his soldier's shoulder in a friendly gesture. The demons flashed down the spiral staircase like they were old friends, forgetting their little spat.

* * *

CAROLINE

My eyes fluttered open for a moment as I felt my legs and head stinging slightly. As I gazed down I noticed how the skirt of my white dress now had an overlay of brown and red from my fall by the King's hand. It was then I remembered, the kidnapping, the Kind of Infernum. I was a prisoner.

It was clear from the small room and thin window that allowed me to see very little. The biggest clue was the metal bars on the door that was presumably locked shut and the chain from before was still encased on my wrist. I noticed a burly gentleman standing outside, guarding me.

I sighed curling into the stone cold wall. My wounds on my legs were patched somehow leaving only a red scar which I hoped would fade away. I hoped the same was with my head.

Outside my only window above the bed, I received my first glimpse of Infernum from above. It was a mess. Shades of black and red greeted me instead of the familiar pale complexion that my home held gracefully. The sky was a pale pink with only the moon dimly shining…but it wasn't night.

Time passed and I continued to lay against the cold wall, with a small scratchy blanket wrapped around my shoulders, gazing out. A few tears had previously trickled down my cheeks as I missed my parents. I hoped they'd come after me.

The door clicked open. I gasped slightly as I pushed myself further against the wall. I wanted to hide. A young woman with dark hair entered the room carrying a box in her hands.

"I promise I will not hurt you," she stated her peace but I didn't relax. She continued to near closer to the bed where I rested. "How are your wounds feeling? The ointment I used should sting a little but it is the best I can do."

"Y-you helped me?" I stammered into a whisper.

"Yes, I usually heal the humans that survive from dinner. I was surprised to be called to you," she paused crocking her head softly. "You have a heart beat too. Whether you are actually an angel or human is beside the point. So down to business." The brunette opened the box to reveal a white dress which was similar to the one I was wearing. "You must wear this for the festivities, his majesty requested it." I stared at the dress before noticing a pair of white flats to match.

"Festivities?" I spoke softly in a confused tone.

"They have been planned for your arrival. It is important that the inhabitants receive a glimpse of hope," she turned to leave the room. "You will understand soon enough. I will return in five minutes to collect you." The woman left the room, leaving me with the garments.

After debating on whether to follow my orders, I decided to wear the dress as I felt disgusted in my ruined gown. The dress flowed beautifully down my figure, fitting me exactly; as did the shoes. I was awfully intrigued as how they knew such details about me.

"It fits, good," a deep accent filled the room. I flipped my head around causing the skirt to fly around my ankles. My eyes widened at the Prince's presence. "No need to be frightened love. I am just taking over from Davina." His words didn't comfort me in the slightest. He slowly stepped closer and I cowered back. He flashed a grasp on my bare wrist, the opposite to the one that wore the chain. "Timid little thing aren't you," he chuckled menacingly. With his free hand, he ran his fingers through my blonde curls rearranging the way they fell from my head. "Much better. Don't you agree sweetheart?" He raised my head, placing a finger under my chin. I gave him a harsh glare removing myself from his grasp as I received another chuckle from him. "Oh c'mon love, lighten up a bit. If that's even possible for you…" He took a step back while his hues gazed along my figure. "From your injuries I questioned your angel status and yet you are radiant in your light. We might be quite similar."

"I'm nothing like you," I narrowed my eyes while I scowled.

"I'm beginning to doubt that sweetheart," he smirked before wrapping an arm around my waist. "We must attend the celebration for your arrival otherwise Mikael will not be pleased." His lips spoke his father's name with distaste.

Before I could object I found myself flung from the cell and down the stairs in a couple of seconds. I held my head feeling dizzy from the fast movement as we stood on the edge of a large grassy field. Each blade that had rose from the ground was slumping tiredly and was faded in colour.

"She's ready brother," I was soon met by a new face. He was older than the previous but still carried the Mikaelson importance with him. Shackles were slapped onto my wrists, the first chain staying in place, before I was dragged into the large ring. Demons circled the vast area behind ropes scowling or grinning in my direction from a distance. I noticed nine chairs sitting high up. Seven were already occupied, and my previous captor moved to take his position. They were the Mikaelson family, the royals of Infernum. Stefan, my old friend, stood protectively behind a blonde's chair. Many other Mikaelsons had someone behind them; Prince Niklaus who I had encountered the most had no one like two other royals. I felt confused as to what Stefan and the others were to the siblings.

"Demons of Infernum, I give you the Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes!" The King yelled causing the crowds to erupt with cheers at what they had accomplished. The Prince led me towards his father, passing me over to him. "Thank you Finn." Finn nodded, before taking his position beside the blonde woman who I had initially met when I was captured. "With this victory, we will soon reclaim Cælum as our rightful home!" The self-proclaimed King continued receiving more joyful noise from his people. He secured my chains onto a nearby post, directing me to sit myself down on a stool below the Infernum monarchy. "Let the celebrations commence!"

* * *

A/N I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope you like this one, please continue to send me your thoughts in a review.


	3. III

The Land of the Dead – III

Summary: Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes, finds herself forced in Infernum as a plot for revenge against her Father. As terror begins to consume the angel, she finds comfort from the enemy, an Infernum Prince. l Twist on Heaven and Hell l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

Stefan Salvatore stood behind Princess Rebekah's chair, the youngest female of the Infernum royals. The Princess had always yearned for someone to love her and take care of her like any lover should. As soon as she had laid eyes on the Salvatore she knew he was the one for her. It took a lot of bargaining between her and the Infernum King to allow his youngest daughter to be with one of the bastard's right hand men.

Ever since his return to Infernum from Cælum he felt nothing but guilt for dragging Caroline Forbes into this world. Guilt was an emotion that no demon should feel. It made him question whether his time in Cælum changed him and to how much Infernum would change her…how much her light would fade.

His forest green eyes were focused on the angel's shivering figure dressed in a flowing white gown with her golden tendrils drifting down her back. Even with just the view from behind her he knew she was terrified of the Infernum festivities displayed before her. Spelled lycanthrope fought before her and witches chanted changing the atmosphere entirely. The Princess never relaxed, every Mikaelson knew that much.

"I think it is time for what we all have been waiting for," the King rose from his throne as the final act left the stage. "As each human from the land of the living enters Infernum we welcome them with a ritual. Today would be the welcoming of the dear Princess of Cælum." He stepped down onto the platform where Caroline was perched and cuffed on a stool. His wrinkled hand stroking her soft locks. His long dark robe trailing behind him, displaying his authority. "Freya. Finn." Immediately the eldest Mikaelson children stood from their seats. The female held herself with such importance, her flaxen hair waved down her shoulders over the black material that graced her figure. Her brother, with similar characteristics, walked down to join Freya and their father, standing on either side of the King.

Caroline froze as the King stepped back, lifting his robe with ease to prevent him from tripping. The Princess and Prince both placed a hand on Caroline's cheeks keeping her head facing straight ahead and into the crowd. The sibling's spare hands linked together, as if to channel one another for maximum power. Their lips began chanting softly in a language the angel could not understand.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cælum, William and Elizabeth Forbes, King and Queen of Cælum, were in the middle of conducting a search party for their missing daughter and her best friend, Stefan Salvatore. No one had seen them since yesterday when the angels outside of the palace steps caught a glimpse of their favourite Princess.

Soon there was word of a dark spectacle projected onto the grand wall in the centre courtyard of the Forbes' home. The King and Queen rushed to the sight catching a glimpse of the scene in Infernum where their daughter was shackled and carried scars on her figure. Slowly they watched the hurts open up on her figure, causing her blood to drip down her skin and staining her dress. The voice that the Cælum royals knew all too well spoke over the video with heavy cheers erupting from the sea of demons at the sight of their hurt daughter.

"It is time for the demons of Infernum to leave the prison that we have been exiled to. William Forbes, King of Cælum, your daughter is in _my_ possession. I suggest if you want to see her again, to hold the child you and your wife tried so hard to conceive, you will cross into no-man's land in one week. This prolonged war will all be over when my family sit in your thrones and my people are surrounded with your own." The picture ended. Elizabeth broke at the sight of her daughter. She wanted her daughter safe and without the endless pain she would be feeling. They knew of her roots, that she was not of the 'dead' like every inhabitant of the land of the dead, in order for her to be born it was a sacrifice for them to make.

* * *

CAROLINE

I felt drained, as I laid across the itchy blankets that softened by bed in the tower cell I had been allocated. After the message to my parents' was sent, the two Mikaelsons continued their magic as it flowed from their fingertips. Thankfully they healed my bleeding wounds but I was left with a stained dress and my head hurt, like I had an endless migraine. I felt so ill, but I wasn't human? Was I? Angels didn't get ill, nor do they bleed but I did.

Just as I was enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, I heard footsteps as someone made their way up the stone spiral staircase. I didn't want a voice speaking to me, I wanted quiet. My head had had enough. I couldn't cope, I just wanted my parents but I didn't want them to give our kingdom over to these monsters.

"I would like a word with the prisoner." Stefan Salvatore. He had come to visit me. A lump was caught in my throat as I thought about every insult that I could throw at him through the steel bars that locked me inside.

"You have permission with your superior?" The guard asked in his deep tone. Before another sound was made my ears caught on to the turning key unbolting the prison door.

"She will be safe with me, please leave and return in thirty minutes," Stefan directed the guard before closing the door behind him. "Caroline?" I did not move. With my hands wrapped around my head, trying to calm the pain down. "I understand if you wouldn't want to speak to me but I just wanted to apologise for my part. I feel guilt ridden but as my duty I had to."

"I am not a pawn in the King's game of chess," I mumbled, my pulsing head hurting more by the second.

"I'm surprised you call him King, I thought you were tougher than that Caroline Forbes." I could feel Stefan stepped closer and perching on the edge of the bed. Still with my arms around my head, I shifted slightly away from him. "Mikael wants your family to kneel before him, calling him King would be a step in the right direction for him."

There was silence for the next few moments. Stefan didn't try to communicate with me and I continued to attempt at calming my pounding head down.

"Caroline, what did they do?" He asked softly, his voice a hushed whisper. Before I could answer another voice spoke. It was shrill and pierced through my skull.

"Stefan! What are you doing here? With _her_? Father has an announcement I need you!"

"Feathers," Stefan whispered before he left my side. "Rebekah." It was the Princess he was always beside.

"She is not worthy of your time Stefan. I haven't seen you for ages and you return and you're distant and now you're with the prisoner. Am I not good enough for you? The whole reason you did what you did so that we could ma…"

"Enough Rebekah," the deep accented voice sounded ending the high pitch rant that streamed from the girl's lips. "Neither of you should be up here without permission. Stefan go with Rebekah to Mikael, I will speak to you later about lying on the subject on whether you have my permission or not."

"Yes your majesty," Stefan spoke before I heard Rebekah's quiet squawking again as they left the tower.

I was graced with silence once again with the Prince's eyes focused on me. I could feel his dark eyes burning holes into my back. Minutes passed until I heard the door click shut behind me. He was gone.

My mind thought over the word which Stefan had whispered to me before the Mikaelson Princess squealed to her heart's content. _Feathers_. They were a childhood toy to all angels, a method of learning control which children were expected to master.

* * *

_ "No Stefan, I can't do it," I sighed as I tried once again with the feather still resting against the floor. Since my powers were hardly visible, my mother had suggested that I practiced for at least thirty minutes a day. It was important that they would emerge to allow me to protect the citizens of Cælum._

_ Stefan had entered my room like he usually did on most afternoons. He was my best friend, he understood everything about me and never judged me for my lack of abilities. He too had been in Cælum for months and yet his powers were at a similar state to mine. Or so I thought. I wasn't aware of his demon nature, preventing any skill in the mystical arts to form. Usually an angel would develop their abilities within hours of awakening in the land of the dead._

_ "Yes you can Caroline," his words urged me on. "Just believe in yourself, they may not come today but there is always tomorrow." I sighed, my blue eyes glancing up to meet his for a moment before I focused again on the feather. I placed my palm over the item, hovering a few inches above, before my eyes closed and I opened my mind to the possibility. Stefan always helped me to believe._

* * *

I sat up slowly, my right hand still cradling my head. My hair felt horrible as my blood was now dried in clumps of my tendrils. My eyes glancing down to the flat pillow my head was previously resting on. I moved a hand onto it, trying to feel the contents. I took a deep breath and pulled with all my weak strength to tear the seam of the cloth, causing the feathers to enter the room and casually float down. I caught one.

I sat cross legged on the sheets placing the feather in front of me. I tried to practise whatever abilities I had on so many occasions at home. I had done it once before. I have proved that I wasn't useless. It took a matter of clearing my mind. I needed to remove what the Mikaelson witches had placed inside my mind. I tried to ignore the throbbing ache in my head, my gaze fixated on the object before me.

It took a few minutes for me to compose myself, but then it wasn't long before my eyes witnessed the feather rise as my palm did. A gasped happily and smiled, feeling proud of myself. Stefan may have betrayed me but he reminded me of my angel heritage. I would get through this. I will help my Father save our Kingdom from the demon's evil monarchy.

* * *

Niklaus had not left the stairwell. The guard that Stefan had sent away had still not returned after alerting the bastard of Stefan's words. Klaus knew it would not end well for either of them if the Princess escaped from her cell. The King hated Niklaus with a passion and only put up with him for his wife's sake. One mistake and Mikael would gladly sentence him to an eternity on the lowest levels of Infernum. Death wasn't an option when you're already dead.

He perched on the side seat, facing the stone wall. His ears focused on the sounds coming from behind the bolted door. Thankfully his vampire hearing assisted him with that. After recognising a tear of cloth and a slight gasp he felt intrigued at the Princess' actions. Had she tried to injure herself? He wondered, knowing it would be his business to patch her up in case any demons feel a bit peckish.

The Hybrid Prince turned around and slid open the small hatch of the large door. Through the metal bars he witnessed the angel's achievement. The feather moving as her fingers did. Soon after she raised her other hand causing every single feather from the pillow case to float up around her. He could see from her side profile how ecstatic she was from reaching this milestone. He watched her in awe, his fascination with her indescribable.

Caroline was too focused and mesmerised to notice the audience she had. It wasn't until she finished that she felt his gaze. She slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Her pale features blushing at each moment. The Princess froze with fear wondering what the Prince would do with this discovery he had just made.

* * *

A/N I hope this chapter is to your liking, please let me know your thoughts in a review along with any questions you may have. Thank you for reading!


	4. IV

The Land of the Dead – IV

Summary: Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes, finds herself forced in Infernum as a plot for revenge against her Father. As terror begins to consume the angel, she finds comfort from the enemy, an Infernum Prince. l Twist on Heaven and Hell l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

The Prince of Infernum and Princess of Cælum stared at one another. The fear that was swimming inside her orbs was visible to Klaus. Before he could speak she raised her hand trying to harm him with her abilities but nothing happened. Klaus flashed to her side, curling her extended palm into a fist inside both of his hands.

"Keep trying sweet princess," he whispered into her ear. "Elevation won't assist you here." He was mocking her, trying to convince her that she was useless against the demons of Infernum.

He was gone in a flash. The door closed behind him and the guard was back in his position. The Princess was alone. She relaxed and exhaled the breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She felt scared at the Prince's words. Were her attempts to train herself hopeless?

With a grumble, Niklaus ordered that no one was allowed to enter the Princess' cell without him being present. He was mainly thinking of Stefan Salvatore who may want to plead for her forgiveness again. He had noticed his friend's slight change from his time in Cælum and hoped it wouldn't last long. That place wasn't good for any demon while it was under the Forbes rule. Even the Prince didn't want the two realms separate.

* * *

The bastard prince continued his duties for the rest of the day without another thought to the captive princess.

When meal time approached, he casually strolled into the grand dining hall where Rebekah, and her lover Stefan, were already waiting for the menu to be presented.

"Nik, good you're here on time for once," his little sister greeted him. A pleased smile on her lips. Klaus nodded at them both. Stefan returned the gesture. "Father should be pleased."

"Doubtful Rebekah, you know what Father is like with Niklaus," Kol smirked entering the room and taking his seat beside his brother. He was soon followed by Elijah and the King himself. They were the vampires of the Infernum royals and always shared their meal in the absence of the witches. The witches feasted on typical Infernum cuisine served by the many demons in service to them.

"Let's invite our guests in shall we?" Mikael smirked waiting for the chained humans to be pulled into the room. They came directly from the land of the living and travelled through the living portal after being captured by the employed hunters. Once they died, they'd awaken like everyone else in either Cælum or Infernum.

Niklaus' gaze glanced over each of the humans, choosing what he wanted from the menu shown before him. He found himself drawn to the only blonde female.

"Her," he pointed directly at the quivering creature. Her body filled with dread as she found herself chosen. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was forced towards the Prince like other humans were beside her.

Once the girl was in reaching distance, Niklaus reached for her. He held her in his lap in a tight grasp so she was unable to fight free; not that a human would be stronger than a hybrid.

He soon found her smooth pale neck and forced his fangs from his gums. The hybrid plunged his teeth into her neck, bursting her vein to allow the crimson blood to flood straight passed his lips and into his mouth. Her lips were open wide singing a screaming chorus like the other chosen ones.

As the Prince of Infernum drank, his mind soon travelled to the Princess of Cælum. The blonde hair, pale complexion and slender figure of the captive and his meal were so similar. Klaus thought about what Caroline's blood would taste like and how much he craved a taste. His sucking motion increased at the thought, draining the girl faster than usual. He threw the corpse to the ground and stormed out the room.

"Niklaus!" The King called to him. "Come back here boy!" His bastard son didn't listen.

Klaus spent the rest of the evening inside his chambers. He had set up his own small studio in one of the rooms that came off of his bedroom. As he carried the werewolf gene, rage was a common emotion to ripple inside of him. The Prince had found that painting, and other similar forms of art, helped him to control the feeling. After Caroline Forbes had appeared into his mind in a way he'd never imagined he'd feel, he decided to continue his latest masterpiece. It was a painting of his home, looking down on it from the highest point in the land. He'd used many different shades of blood to create the perfect effect for each of the Blood Rivers flowing through as well as a blurry technique for the lower levels of Infernum to show the fog that hung above it. The Prince was talented with his art but sadly he had no one to share that with...

His painting had done its cause and distracted him from the Princess for an hour or so. Sadly it was short lived when he began to clean his brushes and pots. He began to think about how he treated her this earlier and questioned whether it was right to mock her. Why was he questioning his actions towards the enemy? He shouldn't be thinking like this.

It didn't take Klaus long before he left his chambers wanting answers surrounding Caroline once his painting equipment was locked away in his private studio. He found himself in search of his sister's lover. He had several questions for the demon that earned the angel's trust. If anyone knew whether the plan, which was circulating inside the Prince's mind, would work, it was Stefan Salvatore. Once he was faced with his right-hand man's door, his raised his curled fist to knock.

"Your majesty," he was greeted with a bow of Stefan's head.

"I'm not here for business Stefan, just visiting a friend." Klaus pushed past his right-hand man to get inside his room. The truth was he lied, this was for unofficial business but he knew it would be better to chat as mates instead of alpha and beta. Once the door was closed, Stefan spoke. It was a known fact that all chambers were spelled to stop any vampires from overhearing conversations or anything else that may be occurring…

"Rebekah and I think Mikael is agreeing."

"You've given him no reason to," Klaus nodded. "You proved your loyalty by luring the Princess out and we have her. What more could be asked? Besides breaking my sister's heart." Klaus hit his friend's shoulder in a jokey manner. Stefan chuckled.

"Oh I assure you. Rebekah's heart will be kept just as perfectly as she is," Stefan smirked, knowing his friend wasn't particularly pleased with his remark.

"I'm uninterested in your disgusting love life," Klaus grumbled. "You're dead...what's the point anyway?"

"Eternal happiness?" Stefan suggested.

"Humans call the Infernum 'Hell' Stefan, supposedly it's the place for eternal _unhappiness_."

"Humans know nothing of the Land of the Dead until they enter it so you can hardly use their ideas for it." Klaus shrugged at Stefan's statement, wanting to get down to business. Stefan knew the Prince well enough to know when he had something on his mind. "Anyway I know you're here for a reason."

"The Princess, what are her magical abilities?" The Prince demanded, his tone more serious and less friendly.

"Of Cælum?" Stefan required confirmation. Niklaus nodded. "Hardly anything really. I did tell the King this when she first arrived, he wanted to know if she needed a reinforced cell. She was only beginning to develop them about half way through the time I was with her. Elevation is all she can do as far as I am aware."

"So she is pretty much a new witch?" Stefan confirmed with a swift nod.

"Thanks mate," Klaus stepped forward and tapped his friend's shoulder. "That's all I need to know. I'll bid you goodnight." Niklaus headed towards the door to leave the room.

"Goodnight my Prince," Stefan bowed his head a little before he was once again alone.

* * *

That night the Prince dreamt that instead of draining the human girl, he was draining the Princess. He soon woke up with a sweaty brow. He felt scared at how shaken he felt at the prospect of hurting her. Her rippling scream ringing in his ears as the images replayed in his mind. He'd never had this feeling about anyone since he left the Land of the Living and fear was the way he seemed to be processing it. He didn't want to be the cause of her pain. Never, although he already had been. He now felt guilt; the worst emotion for a demon to feel. A protective urge over the Princess of Cælum was growing inside him. He wanted to protect the enemy.

After his meeting with Stefan Salvatore he knew his the plan he was plotting would be possible. Now he knew what he had to do. He had five days to prepare her for the meeting in no-man's land that Mikael had informed her parents. He didn't care if it was considered treason against the Infernum King but it's what his dead organ told him to do. His heart was controlling him.

The determined hybrid slipped from his bed sheets and dressed himself as he wanted to look presentable. He left his room as quietly as he could and entered the youngest Mikaelson's chambers without knocking. He needed a witch and someone he could trust. It was a well-known fact that the two brothers shared a special bond that none of the Mikaelson siblings shared. As Niklaus expected, Henrik was fast asleep.

Klaus gently awoke his youngest brother with his palms on his shoulders.

"Wh-wh-Nik?" Henrik mumbled as his eyelids fluttered open to reveal his sleepy chocolate eyes. "What's the time?"

"It's twenty to four in the morning, but I need your assistance with something," Klaus informed him.

"What is it?" Henrik tiredly asked.

"I'll inform you on the way, please just get dressed," Klaus directed in his alpha tone. Henrik sighed and followed his brother's order even though he was confused at why they needed to do this so early in the morning.

* * *

CAROLINE

I awoke to the sound of the heavy door being unbolted. Her eyes flashed open but my figure didn't move from under the thin blanket I had to keep warm.

"Morning Princess," Niklaus greeted me. "Apologies for disturbing your beauty sleep but I do believe this is necessary." There was silence for a minute as the Prince's gaze had moved to something outside of my prison cell. "Brother," I heard him speak softly and soon a younger Mikaelson with tired features and scruffy hair appeared beside the hybrid. He was chanting softly in a language I was not familiar with. The witch's arms were outstretched towards me with his palms out flat causing my eye lids to droop. I was unable to keep awake. It wasn't long until I was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

A/N I know many of you are hoping for some more Klaroline interaction in this chapter but I can assure you, in the next chapter there will be plenty, plus Henrik.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always please let me know your thoughts, I love hearing from you.


	5. V

The Land of the Dead – V

Summary: Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes, finds herself forced in Infernum as a plot for revenge against her Father. As terror begins to consume the angel, she finds comfort from the enemy, an Infernum Prince. l Twist on Heaven and Hell l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

As my body regained consciousness slowly, I extended a limb indicating to my captives that I had awoken from the slumber they had put on me. My frame felt the cold, hard stone floor I was laying on. I was no longer in the prison cell in the tower where I had been since my arrival in Infernum. My eyelids fluttered open allowing my vision to display the two male figures in front of me. Prince Niklaus and his younger brother, the witch that had previously assisted him in my temporary sleep were standing before me. Behind them was a stone wall decorated with climbing rose trestles except there were no flowers, just the thorns on display.

"Good, you're awake," Niklaus greeted me as I slowly pulled my body from the laid down position into a more upright one. "I was beginning to think you would sleep all night." I rubbed my forehead as I stood up. I knew if I stayed on the floor for much longer, Goosebumps would form. "Now we can begin."

"Begin what?" I asked softly. My curious eyes focused on the two Princes.

"Your training, what else could you be useful for?" The hybrid questioned, glancing to his brother for a moment.

"From what Nik told me your magical abilities are only just developing," the young boy spoke in a friendlier tone. It was more kind than anyone else who had spoken to me here. "I'm a witch, I'd like to help you." The offer was tempting. I wanted to learn more spells and gain strength and knowledge in the field but there was one outstanding question.

"Why do you want to help me with magic?" I wondered aloud, surely they wanted me weak in order to give them an advantage against me.

"So you're able to help us," Niklaus spoke as he took a few steps closer to me. I absentmindedly took one back cautiously.

"Help you?" I stifled a soft giggle that tried to escape my lips. "Why would I help you? You're the enemy."

"Henrik would you give Caroline and I a little privacy?" The younger Mikaelson obeyed immediately. He bowed his head in a swift nod before leaving the box room we stood in.

"Look whatever you have to say to me isn't going to change my mind. I'm not helping you," I stood my ground, folding my arms over the white dress that still graced my figure.

"On the contrary love, I believe you will," the hybrid's arrogance was clearly present in his voice again. "You and I both have a mutual goal."

"You and I have a mutual goal?" I scoffed, finding his words unbelievable. "My goal is to get back home to be with my family while yours is to take over my home and ruin it. Does that sound mutual to you?" I was surprised at how comfortable I felt speaking to the hybrid prince in this manner. Before I was afraid and unable to get a word out in his presence. Why had I become so…confident?

"No love, not at all," he chuckled finding my new approach amusing. "I was actually referring to a different goal regarding Mikael. I know I want him banished and I'm pretty sure you and your parents would too. I would say dead but since we already are, exile seems good enough."

"Exile him how? He's an original vampire, and unless Infernum has a way of holding him we have nothing as Cælum certainly can't."

"Clearly you don't know much about the Infernum do you? Have you heard of the lower levels?" I shook my head. "It's where those who commit crimes against the Infernum laws go."

"You have laws?" I raised a brow, realising I knew nothing of this region. He nodded. "So you trying to take down your father is treason? Why would you risk putting yourself in exile? More importantly why do you even want to?"

"He's _not_ my father," he growled. "My mother is Esther but she had an affair in the Land of the Living producing myself. It's a secret we keep to the family."

"Then why tell me?"

"You wanted to know my reasons for this plan and you must understand that to understand why I want to take him down," he paused. "As a child he physically and verbally abused me. The verbal still occurs now, and my role in Infernum is a way of keeping me with the captives or prisoners. It's where he believes I should be."

"I'm sorry," I absentmindedly said. Why? I shouldn't be sorry. He's the enemy. Why am I sympathizing with the enemy?

"You really mean that don't you?" I nodded at his question.

"Have you ever met your real father?" I asked softly, somehow interested in his life.

"When I was alive yes, but since my death on Earth I have not. I believe he's in your country since he would have entered centuries ago. He was a good man, so it's understandable." He sighed before getting back to the subject at hand. "Anyway let's get my brother back in to…"

"One question, why do you think I'm the one to help you take down the King of Infernum?" I asked innocently, still not seeing how a girl like myself with minimal abilities could take down an original vampire. "I hardly have any abilities and I'm only young compared to you."

"Are you aware of the ancient prophecies of the Land of the Dead? Created before the time Mikael and your father fought, but only discovered a century after."

"I know of few, why?" He pulled out of his trouser pocket a small book with a leather case. He opened a few pages which had a caramel tinge to them indicating their old age. His fingers soon stopped turning the paper and extended his arm to show me the words written in a fancy script.

"Are you familiar with this one?" He asked me. It read: _Only the light born with Cælum blood can destroy the darkness of Infernum_.

"No," I shook my head. "What does it mean?"

"No one knows for sure, but there are several theories. One which revolves around you Princess." I raised a brow, waiting for the Prince to continue. "It's a known fact that no angel or demon and reproduce. It took centuries for your parents to find a way to have you. You are light, since you are an angel of Cælum, and you were born with Cælum blood. If my own theory is correct, you are alive as any human in the Land of the Living. It would be the reason why you bleed and why your abilities did not emerge from birth."

"Wait, so you have your own idea about me that I can defeat some darkness?"

"The darkness of Infernum is Mikael," he nodded. "With the right training, I do believe you could become quite powerful."

I pondered on the idea of working with him. Ending Mikael's reign was something my Father had wanted for centuries and if I could achieve it, I knew he'd be proud of me. Then there is the question of whether I could trust Niklaus? Or his younger brother. Maybe it was a price I had to pay in order to defeat the King of Infernum.

"Well, what's the verdict sweetheart? Will we be working together?" He extended his palm to me waiting for me to shake it in agreement. I didn't give him my answer right away. I hesitated knowing that after agreeing there was no going back.

"Yes." I gave him my hand and he shook it immediately as his fingers held mine in his muscular grasp. A pleased smile began to appear on his features and undeniably cute dimples forming at the corner of his lips. Cute? No. Not cute. Not cute at all.

"Thank you Caroline, the end result will be rewarding for us both." I nodded, removing my hand from his.

"Does your brother know of your reasons for this against your father?" I asked, knowing that the Mikaelson witch would soon enter the room.

"My brothers and sisters are loyal to Mikael out of the values of family. My father however never treated them as sons and daughters but weapons that he can use to gain power. Henrik is the youngest which means he follows the example of his elder siblings and therefore following the laws of family. Why we're training you to him is irrelevant. He trusts me."

"But he'll object to this?" I asked as I was surprised at the lengths Niklaus would go to, to destroy Mikael.

"That is unknown. He probably will not agree with the method or the end result but at least he will have freedom instead of the extended leash Mikael has us all on," his features turned thoughtful for a moment before he turned to the door. "I'll got fetch him and we can start this before morning rises."

I waited patiently alone in the square room. My eyes taking in the surroundings behind me which I hadn't seen yet. Uncovered stone bricks created the walls, floor and ceiling, with a few box windows in the roof to allow the dark crimson of the sky to give some natural light. Candles were held at the walls creating a flickering effect on the walls. Only the rose thorn trestles and old wooden benches were in the room besides myself and the two Mikaelson princes that re-entered it.

"I am glad you have accepted my brother's deal Princess," the young boy smiled softly, glancing at his brother.

"Since you're going to be helping me, Caroline please," I returned his friendly nature with my own.

"Henrik."

"Just so we're both clear Mikael is expecting to meet with William in five days, so we will train nights and day if possible," Niklaus' tone was more serious again. His inner wolf displaying his alpha status through his words. "So we need to quit the friendly chit chat and start."

"Of course brother," Henrik nodded turning around and walking towards the trestle. He plucked one of the leaves from a branch and placed it in the palm of his hand. "I hear you've mastered elevation." I nodded, my gaze focused on the leaf before me. I raised my palm above the witch's own before chanting softly. I slowly lifted my palm and the leaf followed floating up. Henrik smiled and nodded, signalling for me to stop. My whispers ceased and the leaf drifted back down into the teenager's hand. "Have you tried anything else?"

"No, my teacher in Cælum said that he wouldn't teach me anything until I mastered elevation," I informed the men, glancing between the two. I couldn't stop my eyes from lingering on the elder some times.

"You definitely have mastered it so let's try something else." Henrik walked back to the trestle and placed his hands over one of the dead buds that had tried to flower into roses. His lips began chanting softly. They were words I was not familiar with. It wasn't long before the bud began to open and a warm red rose grew within his palms.

"It's beautiful," I smiled feeling comfortable in their presence now.

"Your turn, choose a bud and imagine it opening up," Henrik directed me while he stepped from the trestle. "Chant the words _lux lucis un aquanem, terrae un vitre_ to give it life."

I nodded, choosing one of the black buds which any human gardener would snip off of the plant to throw in the compost heap. It looked like no flower could grow in Infernum without magical assistance. I followed the witch's directions, cupping the bud within my palms. I closed my eyes as if to concentrate on the image inside my mind of the flower bursting with life. I could feel the brothers' eyes focused on my back waiting for me to complete the task.

When my lips chanted the strange language I felt a tug from inside my chest. It hurt for a moment but I ignored the feeling as much as I could. I opened my eyes to greet the rose that I had just given life to. My facial features beaming with joy at my accomplishment.

"Perfect love," Niklaus praised me as Henrik stepped forward.

"Well done," he grinned checking every aspect of the plant to ensure I'd done it correctly. "Let's continue with a few more exercises before hitting the hard stuff."

* * *

Niklaus watched his younger brother work with the Cælum princess for the rest of the night. He had noticed the pain she had experienced when her light whispered Infernum magic. Her angel instincts denying the words that only a demon witch was meant to use. He knew the more they worked with her the less pain she'd feel and the more power she'd gain.

* * *

A/N Thank you for all your reviews! As promised, a chapter filled with Klaroline interaction. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know your thoughts in a review. As always I love hearing from you!


	6. VI

The Land of the Dead – VI

Summary: Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes, finds herself forced in Infernum as a plot for revenge against her Father. As terror begins to consume the angel, she finds comfort from the enemy, an Infernum Prince. l Twist on Heaven and Hell l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

The following night, Niklaus and Henrik went to the Princess' cell and escorted her unconsciously to the stone box room once more. Even though they were somewhat allies, they couldn't trust her in the grounds of the Infernum castle. That night they worked on more simple spells after repeating the flower spell so there were three blossoming roses on the trestle.

Niklaus always stood back, watching the Princess' reaction to when she whispered the Infernum words that Henrik put in her mouth. The Prince could sense her tightened chest and hear her voice become breathy. The stronger the magic, the bigger the hold it took on her.

"Are you alright Caroline?" Henrik asked, noticing her strained posture. He wasn't aware of the difference in angel and demon magic. The teenager turned to look at his brother for advice.

"Just give her a minute, it'll pass," Niklaus spoke in a serious business-like tone.

"I'm alright," Caroline breathed, just managing to catch her breath. "I never thought magic would be like this."

For the rest of the night, Niklaus thought it would be best for Caroline to try a different approach focused on gaining her strength with this new form of magic. Henrik followed his brother's orders and taught Caroline most of the spells that any new demon would learn within the first week of their death on Earth. The spells were designed to strengthen the witch and therefore were perfect for the Princess to learn.

Once morning was upon them, Caroline found herself back in her cell in one of the towers of the Infernum Castle. She was under orders to continuously practise the spells she had learnt that night through the day once she had some restful sleep to regain her strength. Niklaus allowed her to have the objects she needed and in return she wouldn't attempt to break out.

* * *

CAROLINE

"Good, I see you've been working hard today," Niklaus praised me after I'd shown him all the spells Henrik had taught me the past few nights.

"I slept a little and practised as you said. I'm definitely getting stronger," I smiled, feeling proud of myself for my achievement. "Where is your brother this evening?" I asked softly, noticing Henrik's lack of presence.

"Now that you've gain your strength I believe we should start with training you for what is to come." I nodded, knowing we were pushed for time.

"How exactly am I going to take down Mikael?" My voice was softer than usual. Honestly I was scared at the idea of 'destroying' someone, even if he was the King of Infernum. It just isn't in my nature.

"You'll weaken him with a spell that I will teach you tonight," the Prince's tone was less friendly and more serious. "Weakening the darkness of Infernum would therefore fade the power of Infernum." My features turned confused. "As King, Mikael holds the darkness' power. Without him being all strong and mighty Infernum's power declines causing all demons to have their abilities reduced."

"And that's why no one stands against him? Because he has so much power himself?" Niklaus nodded. "You spoke of being free from his leash, but surely weakening Mikael weakens yourself and then you're hardly free at all."

"There are other prophecies about how to take a King's power from him, to claim it as your own. If I can weaken him, I can rip out his soul and proclaim myself as King."

"You're basing all your plans on prophecies Niklaus. You don't know if I can really weaken him with whatever spell you're going to teach me. I've developed my abilities in like two days and I'm supposed to be some grand weapon?" He wanted to speak but I just continued rambling on with every insecurity that left my lips. "It's never been done for a demon to become King themselves otherwise someone would've done it by now. You're just po…"

"Caroline." The Prince's voice was loud and stern causing me to stop mid-sentence. "I believe in those prophecies because it gives us hope. Hope is what I need for a better future. It's what you need in order to get home safely with your family." He quietened down to his usual volume level. "Listen, if I become King of Infernum then I will be eternally in your debt. I would be willing to create alliances with you as Queen of Cælum."

"My Mother is Queen and my Father is King. I have no intention of overruling them," I interrupted. I didn't want him to get any ideas and pushing me into taking my parents' crown.

"I know love, and I wasn't suggesting that," he sighed. "We'll discuss the end result another time but for now we need to continue your training." I nodded.

In a flash he'd disappeared and returned with a female in his grasp. Her wrists were tightly fastened together with rusty chains and heavy breaths left her parted lips. Her dark complexion was muddy suggesting that she'd been in a grubby cell. Under the cuffs her skin was red and sore displaying her many attempts to escape this. I stared at the girl, wondering what she was exactly and why she was chained.

"Who…who is this?" I stammered, feeling uncomfortable in this situation. I hated seeing anyone this distressed. "Why is she…?"

"That doesn't matter," he cut me off. "It is easier to weaken someone when there is liquid running through their body. As the dead does not bleed, weakening Mikael will be harder but achievable."

"What does she have to do this this?"

"She is human, from the land of the living," Niklaus informed me glancing to the girl's terrified features. "Unless you'd like to kill yourself as you bleed then humans are the only source with liquid through their veins. You will learn with humans first and then I will try and bring you a vampire to work on. As Mikael is an original it will be harder than an average vampire but you'll get there."

"You want me to harm her?" My voice was small, displeased with what he wanted me to do.

"Boil her blood to be exact."

"No, I…I can't do that." I shook my head. In frustration the hybrid pushed the now-crying girl to the wooden bench by the trestle before stalking closer to me.

"_This_ is how we're doing this. You do not understand Mikael's weaknesses as I do so follow directions otherwise you will be back in that cell with no hope of getting free." His words were harsh and loud. He was fierce when he wanted to be. Of course he was…he's a Mikaelson. Why would I think any different?

"She's an innocent girl who is scared," I glanced behind my unlikely ally at the human.

"She'll die by your hands or by another vampire in this land, either way she'll wake up in the Land of the Dead afterwards."

"But you're taking an innocent girl's life away from her!" My voice was getting louder. I wasn't letting this drop, I didn't agree with her presence in the Infernum before she'd died.

"And you're taking away any hope that we had in order to create a better place here!" He yelled.

Silence followed as the two of us stared at each other. His eyes…they drew me in with their dreamy quality. My gaze lingered on him for a moment before I sighed and took a step back. I glanced at the band that was still fastened securely on my wrist. I knew what the girl felt like. What's it's like to be chained and forced against your will. I hated the Prince's plan but if we succeeded the reward would be spectacular for both my country and his own. I needed to focus on that and put behind me every emotion that I felt towards this human.

"Fine," I sighed, looking back to the hybrid. "I just don't want to cause her pain." A soft smirk appeared on his lips signalling to me that I would cause her plenty of it. Doing this would go against any angel laws as we weren't supposed to conflict pain on anyone for any reason. It is against our nature.

"We'll start simple don't worry," he stated softly. His tone almost endearing. He walked to the shivering girl and grabbed an old china pot from under the bench she was sat on. The hybrid gripped her wrist tightly and pulled it to his lips. I gasped softly when my eyes witnessed his demon features emerging. His pale eyes were now bright gold with veins bursting through the skin underneath. His teeth grew longer into sharp fangs that pierced the innocent girl's skin causing her crimson blood to fall into the pot he held. A loud scream left the female's lips as she felt immense pain.

"What's the matter love?" The hybrid smirked noticing my change in expression. "Never seen a vampire or werewolf in full form?" I shook my head as my widened eyes flickered between his altered face and the bleeding girl. "Afraid?" I shook my head again although underneath I was. I'd never seen any demon in their true form and it scared me. "Shh now sweetheart, it won't be long now." I heard him whisper to the human as his face returned to normal. I relaxed slightly although I still felt like I was on the edge of my seat.

"Now you've…fed," I hesitated, unsure about how to phrase what I just witnessed. "Can we get on with whatever horrific thing you have planned for me to do?"

"I may have tasted her in the process but this," he gestured to the pot in his hands as he walked closer to me. "…was what I was after. I'd like you to boil it." He placed it on the floor, a few feet from where I stood. I nodded, knowing this was simple enough.

I extended my palm and whispered a few words Henrik had previously taught me. Thankfully after the exercises he showed me, I felt stronger and therefore was not in pain while conducting the spells. Soon enough the blood began to bubble as if it was over a hot stove.

"Perfect," Niklaus praised me. I soon stopped the spell and he knelt down to collect the warm liquid. I was about to ask him what was to happen now but I didn't when his features changed and the pot was brought to his lips. I tried not to gag at the thought of drinking blood. "Hmm delicious," he smirked, deliberately emphasising on the matter to disgust me.

"I understand that's like your food and all that but could we please keep your habits to a minimum," I asked as I folded my arms across my chest. It was clear to him about how uncomfortable I was about this.

"Very well love," he smirked placing the pot down and moving to the girl once more. He mumbled something to the human and she softly repeated it. His attention swiftly returned to me. "Right, now I want you to boil her blood."

"Isn't that what I just did?" I raised a brow, feeling slightly confused.

"Yes, but this time while it's still inside her body," he clarified, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her from the bench to her feet.

"Do we have to do this now?" I asked softly, feeling scared. The prince glanced at his watch and nodded.

"We have just enough time before you need to be back in the tower. So get on with it love." I sighed and raised my hand to her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her. I noticed Niklaus' eyes roll at the comment as I started chanting. Following my training I visualised the blood in the pot boiling to project that onto her body. Her mouth opened as if to scream when the spell started but nothing left her lips as if she was compelled not to make a sound. Soon her body collapsed to her knees as her skin blushed with heat. Water formed as sweat droplets on her forehead and other areas of her body. The black hair on her head was matting and her dark eyes displayed striking red veins. I hated seeing anyone like this, so helpless. I slowly increased the temperature until her body fell flat on the ground. She was dead. I had killed her. I was a murderer.

I fell to my knees myself, breaking into tears at the events. In a flash, Niklaus' arm was around my waist pulling me back to my feet.

"Shh love, you did it perfectly," he praised me for my brutal actions. I turned into his chest and gripped the material of his shirt.

"I just killed an innocent girl," I cried, finding his arms around my waist. "I'm a murderer."

"She'll wake up in either your country or my own sweetheart, she's not lost," he told me and I nodded, knowing how the system worked. "She's just part of the cost for a peaceful future." I pulled away, wiping my eyes softly before finding his own palms cupping my cheeks to wipe the falling tears away. "Just think of that future Princess and you'll bravely get through this." Niklaus encouraged me, still holding my head in his hands. I nodded, taking a step back from him.

"I should probably get back now shouldn't I?" I asked softly, rubbing my eyes. Niklaus nodded.

"I'll go fetch Henrik to…"

"Let him sleep, I promise I won't memorise the route back," I tried to negotiate with him. It was unfair on his younger brother to put me unconscious every night. "I won't sacrifice this alliance we have for my own safety. We have our countries to think of." The Prince paused, placing a finger on his lip in thought.

"Very well, but stay close," he directed me. I nodded.

Niklaus led me through several candlelit passageways covered in paintings of his family members and other places around the Infernum. I asked him a few times where they were and he answered briefly but I could tell he was focused on getting me back safely. When a grand staircase was in sight he stopped walking.

"Niklaus?" I asked softly, confused as to why we stopped. In one swift movement he grabbed my wrist and blurred us both up the stairs. "What's hap…?" I couldn't speak as his fingers covered my lips.

"Shh, I heard voices," he whispered, glancing down the staircase out of sight to notice several demons walking along. His gaze shifted to one of the doors along the corridor. "Princess, head into the second door on the left and stay inside. I will come find you when it is clear." He whispered, releasing me from his tight hold. I nodded and lifted the skirt of my dress so I could run to the door without fear of tripping over. With my hand on the handle I gave the Prince a final glance before opening the door and closing it behind me.

I sighed with my back leaning against the door. My eyed reopened to gaze across the interior of the room. It wasn't long before I realised: this was Prince Niklaus' room.

* * *

A/N Your response to this story has been incredible! Thank you so much! As usual I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you're hoping to happen next. I will try to incorporate your ideas into the story if possible. Thanks again!


	7. VII

The Land of the Dead – VII

Summary: Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes, finds herself forced in Infernum as a plot for revenge against her Father. As terror begins to consume the angel, she finds comfort from the enemy, an Infernum Prince. l Twist on Heaven and Hell l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

_ I sighed with my back leaning against the door. My eyed reopened to gaze across the interior of the room. It wasn't long before I realised: this was Prince Niklaus' room._

I wouldn't have known if it wasn't for his familiar cologne lingering in the air and the many unopened letters addressed to 'Prince Niklaus Mikaelson' that were piling up on a large wooden desk in the corner.

I sighed taking a few steps further into his room feeling a little guilty for intruding on his personal chambers but it was for my own safety against the events outside. I walked around the edge of the room, glancing at the many unusual ornaments that were sat on different surfaces and shelves. I tried to keep my distance from the large lattice window which streamed light onto the dark sheets of his four-poster bed.

Two doors left the room and my inquisitive mind led me to explore his chambers further. The first door led into a large bathroom, with a grand mirror, corner bath and shower which could easily fit three people inside. I was puzzled as to why he needed so much space.

I swiftly closed the door and tried to open the next door. As my fingers turned the handle I found it locked. I paused for a moment wondering what Niklaus could be hiding from the outside world. If we were to be allies then I should be allowed to know at least one of his secrets.

Using my new found abilities, that he had taught me with his younger brother, I chanted softly as I kept my hand twisting the knob. It didn't take long before the door clicked and it had worked. I grinned at my mischievous achievement as my fingers pushed open the door.

Inside was a small room decked out into an art studio. It was filled with rows of different sizes canvases and racks with tubes of paint. I wondered over to the large wooden easel at the end of the room and gazed upon the finished artwork. It knew it was of Infernum, the Blood Rivers and were the largest indication. I'd never imagined I'd think that this country is beautiful but the way the artist had captured it…it was impossible not to. I was amazed at the talent.

Interested in what the artist had done before, I looked through the painted canvases that were in rows. Running my fingers along and choosing random ones. I found a few more of Infernum and its well-known landmarks like the Palace, before I found a section filled with people. I found a painting of Henrik, Rebekah, Elijah and one of what looked to be a scene from Viking England on Earth containing small children running around. The next one I looked up held a very familiar face, my Father's advisor. He was an angel and yet he was here in an Infernum art collection. I was certain it was him as the wrinkled features were a perfect match and the dark hair. What was his connection here?

I noticed a leather-cased book on a small table by the door. I unfastened the clip and opened it. It was a sketch pad filled with early ideas for masterpieces. I kept turning the slightly caramelised pages until I was greeted with my own features. _I_ was in there. The artist was sketching _me_? But why? I had so many questions for whoever this room belonged to.

"Caroline?" A panicked Niklaus called softly, to indicate his arrival. I left the sketch pad open on the page filled with drawings of me and exited the room.

"I'm here," I spoke in a soft tone.

"Oh thank god I thought you were missing," he sighed, seeming rather worried. "It's nothing to worry about, just another incident to deal with. We'll just stay here while it clears." Before I could get another word out his eyes drifted to the open door of his studio when he realised where I'd come from. "What were you doing in there?" He demanded with a slight growl. He stalked towards me to reach for the door.

"Who painted those?" I questioned in a similar ordering tone as I stepped in front of him to block his path.

"What were you doing in there? It was locked." The Prince repeated with an interrogative gaze.

"I unlocked it," I admitted. He was about to continue but I spoke before he could. "Who painted those? I have a few questions for them."

"Then ask away," he muttered pushing past me to walk inside the room.

"Wait," I pondered on the thought. I hadn't considered that Niklaus was the artist…and yet this was his room after all. "This is your studio?" I asked, wishing for confirmation. I walked into the doorway, watching him closely inspect his private studio.

"Yes, it is part of my chambers…surprised to see a Prince paint?" He asked with a raised brow, assuming my judgement.

"No, not at all I just didn't think someone like you would want to paint. It is such an expressive art form."

"And you believe that I have no emotions to express?"

"I just…I never really thought a demon would…"

"It is why it's locked," he voice stern as a warning for me to never enter here again.

"I assume no one approves of your work?" I asked softly, my gaze never shifting from his lean figure.

"I don't give them a chance to disapprove," he muttered.

"You mean you've never showed these to anyone before?" Guilt was playing on my voice. He shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude."

"Don't worry about it Caroline, someone was going to find this room sooner or later," he sighed glancing around the interior. I smiled softly, grateful for his forgiveness.

"I don't know why you don't share these." I gestured to the rows filled with ones of Infernum. "You're really talented, I'm sure your Mother or Henrik would love to see these." He chuckled softly.

"Thank you sweetheart," he nodded with a soft grateful smile. "You had some questions for me?"

"Yes, erm," I moved past him to one of the canvases pulling out the one of my Father's advisor. "Who is this man to you?" He hesitated before answering.

"He is…he is my Father," he revealed, bowing his head slightly before returning his gaze to me.

"Your real Father?" He nodded. "Your suspicions were correct about him being in Cælum. He is my Father's advisor." I put the painting back and faced the Prince again.

"I suppose you know him well?"

"Fairly," I shrugged. "He's always been around as I grew up and whenever I saw him he was very pleasant. He mentioned you to me once."

* * *

_Eleven Years Ago, Cælum Palace_

_ The small blonde haired angel clutched her teddy bear tightly as she stood behind the railings by the stairs on the palace landing. She could hear voices and her Father hadn't been home for a few days. She missed him dearly and hoped for his safe return._

_ "Princess," she heard a familiar voice call. She looked up to find her Father's advisor, she had no idea what that meant, walking closer._

_ "Is Daddy home?" She asked him. Her features saddened when he shook his head._

_ "I'm afraid not Princess Caroline, but I promise you he will be home tomorrow," he informed her. He crouched down to her level with a soft smile on his face._

_ "Really?" Her face lit up with the news._

_ "Yes, so why don't you get back to sleep and then in the morning when you wake up he'll be here waiting for you?" She nodded with a bright smile accepting the hand he offered to her with her spare one, the other was still tightly wrapped around her bear._

_ "Does your child miss you?" She asked, assuming that he had a family of his own. _

_ "Honestly Princess I haven't seen my son since I was on Earth," he sighed. She noticed his sadness as she glanced up at him once they were in her chambers._

_ "If I was your child I'd miss you," she smiled, hoping it would cheer him up._

_ "Thank you Princess," he smiled, walking her to her bed._

_ "Maybe you should go and sleep and then they'll be there for you in the morning?" She suggested, giving him his own advice. _

_ "Maybe," he chuckled, patting the bed for her to climb in. "Come on Princess, time to sleep." She nodded and climbed under the duvet with her teddy bear._

_ "Daddy will be home in the morning?" She asked softly, wanting confirmation one more._

_ "Your Father will be home in morning," he nodded, pulling the cover over her small figure. "Goodnight Princess."_

_ "Goodnight Ansel."_

* * *

"That sounds like him from what I can remember," Niklaus smiled at the story I told him. "I only saw him when Father was away. It's why I wanted to paint him, to help me remember him better."

"Is that why you sketched me?" I blurted out, curiously. His eyes widened slightly. "I found your sketch book…" I glanced behind me to the open book and his gaze followed me.

"You're slightly different love, as we're spending our nights together," I could hear the smirk in his voice at how that could be interpreted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I raised a brow as I returned my gaze to him.

"I see you around love, with my Father I don't. When you're back home though, then it's a different story."

"So what is the reason for me at present?" I asked softly, unsure if I wanted to know the answer.

"You're quite a picture yourself love," he smirked and I blushed. "Honestly Caroline, I think you're a beautiful woman who's strong and full of light. The most light I've ever seen in Infernum and…I'm drawn to you, Princess." My breath caught in my throat, unsure how to react to his statement. I could feel my cheeks redden further by the second as he stepped closer to me. "I fancy you." He stated clearly as my wide orbs never strayed from him. The next thing that happened were his fingers intertwining with my own. I jumped slightly at the contact, glancing down at our fingers before returning my gaze to his face.

He was undeniably handsome but he's a demon…I'm an angel. It would never work between us. My parents would be horrified by the idea and where would we live? I would either be unwanted here, and he unwanted on my turf.

"There's no point Niklaus. It wouldn't work," I mumbled, trying to divert him from thinking this could happen. My fingers pulling away from his touch. My eye line went to the ground, not wanting to face his response.

"Because you and I are supposed to be enemies?"

"It's more than that Niklaus," I sighed, glancing down to the floor. He reached to touch me but I took a step back. "Just take me back to my cell please." My voice was quiet as I didn't want to hurt his supposed feelings anymore.

"Very well. Just let me check if it's clear." The Prince walked passed me to the door and vanished. A few seconds passed before he had blurred back into his chambers. "Everything seems calm for the moment but for your own safety I'd rather if we got there quicker than at your angel pace." I couldn't help but smile at what he was hinting.

"You want to carry me and whoosh me back?" He nodded.

"Only if you agree love."

"Why not," I shrugged moving closer to him. His placed his strong palms on my waist and mine moved to his shoulders. Our eyes lingered on one another for a moment before he lifted my feet from the ground.

He was warm and comfortable as I buried my head into the crook of his neck. The familiar scent of his cologne enveloping me.

"Close your eyes," Niklaus directed me and I followed.

I could feel a strong wind across my face as Niklaus blurred us to where I was supposed to be. When the cool breeze stopped, I opened my eyes to find him standing on the cool stone floor of my cell with his eyes on me.

"Thank you," I whispered as my toes met the ground.

"Pleasure sweetheart," he smiled softly. "I do hope we can continue our alliance after my announcement earlier."

"Of course," I stated immediately. "Why would that stop us from earning our reward?"

"Good," he started to turn back to the wooden door of my cell. "I'll come and get you tonight sweetheart for more training. Get some sleep."

"I'll see you then."

And he was gone, leaving me with the knowledge that the bastard Prince of Infernum had feelings for me.

* * *

A/N Thank you for your reviews! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter!


	8. VIII

The Land of the Dead – VIII

Summary: Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes, finds herself forced in Infernum as a plot for revenge against her Father. As terror begins to consume the angel, she finds comfort from the enemy, an Infernum Prince. l Twist on Heaven and Hell l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

"Ah brother," Niklaus heard his older brother Elijah call from across the corridor after leaving the captured Princess to sleep.

"Elijah," the hybrid nodded, walking over to his brother.

"Been to visit the Princess I assume," Elijah was observant. It was clear from the direction Klaus came from, the hallway towards the south tower where Caroline was. Klaus nodded.

"Just the morning check-up," he lied. His secret alliance with the Princess needed to be kept hidden even from one of his most loyal siblings.

"And how is she? From what I saw she is the frightened type." The brothers began walking along the long hallway which was lit up by candles mounted on the wall.

"At first she was…but I think she's found herself now since she knows the routine," Klaus informed his brother.

"It will not be for long now. Only three more days until Father takes Cælum as his own."

"Hmm," Niklaus nodded slowly, not speaking a word about how Mikael would fail in his eyes. Only Niklaus and the Cælum Princess knew what was to happen. Henrik believed teaching her magic would assist her in the future of the merging of Infernum and Cælum. Niklaus didn't believe that Henrik would support the idea of weakening Mikael's power. He was too loyal to his Father.

"I am heading to where the incident took place last night with Kol," Elijah diverted the conversation. "Do you have business of your own or would you like to accompany us?"

"I'm afraid I have something else on my agenda today, I will see you later brother." Niklaus flashed away without waiting for his brother's response. He had no interest today in staying to continue their chitchat as his brother had reminded him. There were only _three _more days under Caroline needed to be ready. There was no time to waste.

* * *

CAROLINE

I tossed and turned under the covers trying to sleep like the Infernum Prince had directed me. I needed to regain my strength for another practise session and yet my mind refused to settle. Niklaus' words replaying over and over again in my mind. "_Honestly Caroline, I think you're a beautiful woman who's strong and full of light." _How did a demon manage to love? A vampire, werewolf hybrid had the ability to have feelings for another. _"The most light I've ever seen in Infernum and…I'm drawn to you, Princess." _Did I feel the same way about him? I honestly didn't know. He was undeniably handsome but that doesn't mean I want to be with him. Even if I did…it wouldn't end the way we would want it to. Angels and Demons shouldn't be together. _"I fancy you." _But…

My head hurt from the amount of thoughts that were dancing around inside my mind. I tried to push them from my mind and focus on something else. It was impossible. My heartbeat was still racing even now at the prospect of it all. How was I meant to sleep when I felt like this?

* * *

The hybrid prince reached the bottom step of the spiral staircase which led down into the Lower Levels of Infernum. From above all that was visible was dark grey clouds hiding everything from sight. The Lower Levels was built to contain those who disobeyed their King. Each and every prisoner were condemned to an eternity here. Being dead, meant that death was never an option and only imprisonment.

Niklaus lied to the guards at the entrance of the stairway, claiming to be following orders from his elder brother. The demons were in no position to argue with a Prince without facing the captivity which others were enduring.

Inside the darkest part of Infernum, the air was musty and dark stones created the walls. Only dimly lit candles were there to guide the way forward, through the many reinforced gates and demons on patrol duty.

"Prince Niklaus, what brings you to these parts?" One of the guards men asked as Klaus approached him. There was one more gate he needed to pass before he reached the location of the man he intended on visiting.

"I wish to speak with an offender on royal business," he spoke in a strong demanding tone. The hybrid stepped forward, carrying out the next step which he had performed on the other demons he came across. "You will forget I visited once I leave and will not notice the absence of offender T1492." He compelled the vampire, grateful for the talent that only the Original vampires possessed. The demon repeated the instruction given before following the procedures which eventually opened the door into one of the many sections of the Lower Levels.

The Prince stepped inside, glancing over onto the weak vampires inside individual cells. The first on his right was a familiar face; Damon Salvatore. Klaus' right hand man's elder brother. He was sentenced here after attempting to pull his brother from the Mikaelson's clutches and spreading treacherous stories about the royals. Stefan never spoke of his brother. It was believed he was too ashamed of Damon's treachery when the truth was that the pain of losing his brother to the Lower Levels was too much.

"Niklaus," the dark haired Salvatore breathed. His voice hoarse and pale skin indicated his weak state. "What can we do for you _your majesty_?" He achieved a sarcastic tone, even in his condition.

"I am not here for you Salvatore," Niklaus muttered, uninterested in speaking with him.

"Please, answer one question," he pleaded. The Prince turned to look directly into the cell. The prisoner was resting against the uncomfortable bed, his gaze moving from the high ceiling to the hybrid's face.

"You have one minute," Niklaus' voice was harsh.

"Stefan. How is he?"

"He is serving me well, a loyal friend and solider," he informed the wrongdoer. "Stefan also enjoys my sister's company, but I wouldn't expect a wedding invitation if I were you." The Prince began walking further along the corridor. He faintly heard a noise of disapproval from Damon's lips at the knowledge of his brother being taken further under the strong bonds of the Mikaelson family.

Only four cells down and there was the vampire Niklaus was after. His body curled into the corner of the room. The poor man was shivering with fear since he heard the Prince's voice. His crime, like Damon's, was on loyalty. Niklaus and Elijah had put their faith in him and he failed causing them a great loss.

"Trevor," the hybrid smirked as his eyes watched over the cowering vampire. "It's been a long time hasn't it mate?" The prisoner didn't speak, he was too afraid of the Prince's actions. "Very well, we shall skip the pleasantries. I only wanted to deliver something to you." Klaus reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a vial with a clear misty liquid inside. He sunk to his knees, rolling it through the gap in the bars, directly to the offender inside. "Drink it." He demanded, his voice growling.

"Wh..what is it?" Trevor stammered with fear staring at the vial lying near his muddy bare toes.

"I said drink it!" Klaus yelled.

"Y..yes your m..majesty," the terrified inmate mumbled as he immediately take off the cap and down the liquid in one.

"There's a good boy," Klaus smirked. "Do not fear dear Trevor, we will see each other soon." The Prince chuckled, standing back up before heading straight to the exit.

When the Prince returned to the Mikaelson home he was immediately greeted by his elder brother. Finn wore his long dark robes which were similar to his Father's and signified his eldest son status.

"Good you have returned," Finn greeted him in a blunt manner.

"And a pleasure to see you too brother," Klaus mocked. They never did get along as Niklaus found Finn rather dull.

"There is no time for your games Niklaus," he scolded. "Father is holding a celebratory feast. Your presence is required and you are to bring the captive. Father wants her on display as a symbol of victory." Finn turned around and left his brother's presence.

Klaus grew angry at the idea of Caroline being an object they were willing to put on display. They were right about one thing: Caroline Forbes, Princess of Cælum, is a symbol of victory, but just for those that oppose the King. He knew that he couldn't disobey his Father's orders without being caught and unable to continue training the angel. Her abilities were the key to everything he wanted.

* * *

CAROLINE

A soft voice sounded in my ear, breaking my slumber. Somehow I had managed to fall into a dreamless sleep after my tossing and turning. My eyelids fluttered open to find the Prince himself leaning over me.

"Niklaus?" I whispered, stretching my arm above my head as I regained consciousness. "Is it night already?" I asked glancing to the window. I could never tell with the never ending red sky.

"I'm afraid not love," he sighed, standing up straighter. "Your presence has been requested by Mikael at the feast tonight. I was just informed."

"Are the plans still the same fo…" His finger soon reached my lips preventing me from finishing my sentence. With his free hand, he tapped his ear signalling that the guard outside would hear. I nodded.

"Yes," he whispered to answer my question, before glancing behind me at the open door. Outside my cell I could see the dark figure of the patrolling demon. "But we must get you to the celebrations." I nodded again, swinging my legs out from under the scratchy sheets I was provided with. Niklaus turned to the doorway of my cell retrieving something. My ears soon heard the sound of metal clanging together, drawing my gaze to the handcuffs in his grasp.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed as he neared me. I could tell from his features he hated this as much as I did but it was important we kept up appearances. Soon enough the rusty metal was clamped around my wrists, the dark band that kept me in this land now being pressed into my skin.

By pulling on the chain, my ally led me down the stone steps and through the grand interior of the many corridors until we reached a balcony over a large hall. Huge tapestries which covered the entire height of the walls were hung around, each seeming to tell some sort of Demon tale that an angel like myself wouldn't understand. Demons filled the room, entering from the many double doors. A long thin table was surrounded by smaller round ones and were laid out for dinner. This surely was some feast.

My gaze was averted from the room when I found myself being yanked forward. I glanced up expecting Niklaus to still be holding me but instead it was one of his brothers.

"Prince Niklaus," an amplified voice called out. I glanced behind me to notice the Prince walking down the majestic staircase that led down from the balcony.

"Eyes on me angel," the Mikaelson brother demanded, bringing my attention to a gold cage which looked like a larger version of a birdcage. It was positioned on a ledge on the edge of the balcony allowing everyone down below to see the contents clearly. A stool in the centre for the captive to perch upon.

"No," I breathed, beginning to struggling against the chains. "Please…please don't." I pleaded.

"King Mikael wishes for his prize to be on display. Now angel," Finn, I think, began chanting a language that was similar to the one Henrik was teaching me but the words he used were unfamiliar to me. Suddenly I felt a heavy weight on my mouth. I tried to make a noise of discomfort but nothing came out. "You are to keep quiet and enjoy the night." The witch extended his palm to my arm, grasping it tightly before pulling me with heavy force. I tried to reach for the balcony railings but the cuffs preventing my movement.

It wasn't long before I found myself inside the golden cage, sitting on the stool provided with my handcuffs locked to the floor. I watched as Finn headed to the stairs as Niklaus did.

"Prince Finn," was soon announced. I turned to the locked door trying to open it but it wasn't any use, nor was pulling on the chains at the floor. It only caused the platform to rock slightly, causing me great discomfort. Thankfully I wasn't afraid of heights.

I sighed glancing down at the crowd noticing a familiar face watching up at me.

"Stay strong," Niklaus mouthed to me. I gave a weak smile to inform him that I understood. I just hoped this celebratory feast would be over soon.

* * *

A/N I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like before, please do let me know your thoughts in a review. I do love to hear from you! Thanks again!


	9. IX

The Land of the Dead – IX

Summary: Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes, finds herself forced in Infernum as a plot for revenge against her Father. As terror begins to consume the angel, she finds comfort from the enemy, an Infernum Prince. l Twist on Heaven and Hell l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

"Prince Henrik."

"Prince Kol, accompanied by Bonnie Bennett."

"Prince Elijah and his wife, Lady Katerina."

"Princess Freya."

Each of the Royal's names were listed just as Niklaus' and Finn's had been, leaving their parents till last. I found myself watching the scene unfold from the inside of the golden cage I was encased in. I debated on using my new found abilities to open the door and free myself from the chains but that would blow my cover. My plan with Niklaus came first before my own comfort. If being in this country had taught me anything, it is that you must fight for what you want. Things are not served to you on a silver platter like the food that was to be served tonight.

"His Majesty the King, King Mikael of Infernum with her Majesty the Queen, Queen Esther," the announcer declared their entrance as their robes trailed behind them down the stairs. They held their posture in a regal manner, showing no sign of weakness. I began to fear whether Niklaus' prophecies would come true. There was no evidence to support his theories…

"Before we begin this celebratory feast," Mikael began. He raised his voice, allowing the entire hall to be silent while he spoke. "We must invite the guests of honour to the occasion. I give you my daughter, Princess Rebekah." The familiar female entered and stood at the top of the staircase. Her pale eyes gazing over the scene as she waited for her Father to continue. "And her fiancé Stefan Salvatore." My old friend entered wearing an outfit that only someone of royalty would wear. I watched the couple stand side by side, as he took her hand. The light catching her onyx engagement ring as she accepted it onto her finger. "He has proven his loyalty by collecting Infernum's ticket to Cælum." Mikael's dark eyes were soon on my figure. I tried to turn invisible hoping no one else would follow his gaze. Stefan did. Our eyes met for a second before he bowed his head in what looked like regret. Collecting me was the price for his marriage to the Princess. Mikael was facing the crowds before him once more. "And now, I welcome him into my family. Enjoy yourselves this evening, this is only the beginning of the celebrations to come!"

Stefan and Rebekah took their turn to walk down the stairs, hand in hand, with beaming smiles on their faces. At the bottom the rest of the Mikaelsons, spoke to them. I assumed they were offering welcomes and congratulations to the engaged couple but my hearing didn't reach that far to be sure.

The celebrations continued with musicians playing in the corner to provide music for those who wished to dance. The instruments that created the melodies were unfamiliar to me. They created quite a harsh sound in comparison with the music of Cælum. The focus of the gathering danced in the centre of the room surrounded by others like Elijah, his wife, Kol and his lady. The King and Queen sat on the large thrones at the table, watching them ahead. Niklaus did not dance, he stood beside Henrik discussing something. Every so often his eyes would drift up to mine. They were filled with sorrow and regret.

As I sat on the small stool provided, I watched the dancers. I remembered having gatherings similar to this to this at home. When I was younger, many Cælum boys would come and offer to dance with me. The dances of my country were more flowing and graceful than the one before me. I wondered if Niklaus ever danced…but he didn't seem the type.

Once it was time for the demons to feast, each of them took their seats on the appropriate tables. The largest table was perfectly laid out for just the royals. The silver cloches were lifted to reveal the still warm food along the table but it seemed more was still to arrive for those that didn't feast on the plates. A line of chains humans soon entered the room. My eyes widened at the view, they were going to die…

Each vampire, including the hybrid, stood up and made their way over to the choice before them. My eyes were focused on Niklaus, and as he made his way over to a blonde human. Once he'd removed the chains from her wrists the girl tried to cower away. I could see her lips moving as if to plead with him not to hurt her. I hoped he wouldn't. Niklaus led the girl to his seat at the table and pulled her onto his lap.

It wasn't long before screaming from other humans began to sound as the vampires plunged their teeth into their necks to feed on their blood. Niklaus soon followed, biting down on her neck with his elongated teeth. The girl punched at his chest while his arms were around her. A piercing scream leaving her mouth as her attacks died down. Her body forming weak before it collapsed off his lap to the ground by his feet. It soon dawned on me that…it could've easily have been me. Somehow I bled which wasn't a typical characteristic of an angel.

Niklaus' golden eyes soon looked up at me as they began to fade into his usual colour. It was as if he was thinking of me as he drained the poor girl. Our gazes lingered on one another's as my breathing increased at view before me. I wanted out from this golden cage, from this place. I wanted to go home.

* * *

As the celebrations continued Niklaus stood discussing matters with Stefan. He congratulated him on the engagement and their soon brotherhood. He didn't want to continue and chat but Stefan insisted. There was one topic that only Niklaus could answer him correctly.

"Rebekah thinks it's wrong that I feel regret," Stefan sighed, glancing up at the angel in the cage that hung from the balcony. "She scolds me whenever I bring the Princess up."

"You have two sides: the brooder or, as I like to call him, the ripper. One could argue you belong in both Cælum and Infernum, but of course the dark always overrides the dark."

"Just answer me truthfully Klaus. Caroline, how is she?" The vampire's tone was sincere.

"She's coping like anyone would, but she's not the happiest. Especially not now." Stefan nodded. The Princess had her gaze focused on her entwined fingers as if to distract herself from the events below her.

"I guess that's all to expect for now. Thanks anyway."

The event soon died down and the royal's left their guests to their own devices. Mikael gave the order to Niklaus to return the prisoner to her cell. His brother, Finn, handed him the key that was needed to open the cage. The bastard nodded and walked towards the angel on his way out of the room.

* * *

CAROLINE

My eyes were glued to Niklaus as he reached the top of the stairs. His frame began walking closer and relief flew over me. Finally I would be free from this cage. There was still a part of me that felt scared after what I had just witnessed. I knew Niklaus was a vampire, a demon, but I never thought of him as the monster he was. I saw the good in him. The man who is truly is under the hard exterior.

A soft smile appeared on his face as he neared, raising his hand to show me the silver key he carried. He slotted it into the hole swiftly and in less than a second the door swung open. I immediately stepped from the cage and onto the balcony floor. I felt safe again on the stable terrain instead of feeling the ground sway from side to side. My breathing was still rather heavy which proved to me that there was still terror within me. I just wanted to be away from this room, to feel safe again.

"Thank you," I murmured almost inaudibly, in an attempt for only Niklaus to hear. He nodded to inform me that he had received my words. There were still guests down below and a few of his family members still lingering around. Neither of us wanted them to overhear us speaking as if we were friends rather than captor and captive. Their alliance needed to be kept a secret.

The Prince leaned across into the cage to unlock my chains from the floor before holding them in his grasp. He started to lead me from the room.

"Let's move angel," he voice was harsh to keep up with the act.

Niklaus led me towards where my cell was. I remembered the way from when he brought me to his sister's engagement celebrations several hours ago. I became puzzled when he led me in a different direction.

"Where a-" My question was cut off short when his strong hand was forced over my lips to silence me.

"Shh love," he whispered and removed his palm. His voice was kinder than before. This was the Niklaus that was on my side.

Soon enough we were out of the castle building facing a tall mountain. The terrain was black and a forest sat up the sides. The trees did not bare leaves, only twigs that would have been on display during a human winter on the Land of the Living.

I was going to question the reason for us being out here but I didn't have time once he'd scooped me into his arms and blurred us to the top of the mountain. Once my feet were back on the ground, I felt a little dizzy but let him assist me with my balance. His palms delicately handling me as they lingered on my waist to ensure I wouldn't fall.

"We can speak freely now love," he informed me glancing around the mountain top. A few crumbled stone walls stood in the shape of square which could have easily been an old house but beside those ruins there was nothing here. Just a clearing before the dead woodland began again.

"What are we doing up here?" I asked, my gaze focused on him. I hadn't realised that we were still standing so close after he placed me on the ground. I took a step to the side.

"To continue your training. We have less time tonight after the party but being up here could allow us to have some of the morning," he answered as he walked closer to where the ruins were. I wasn't looking at his actions as I was more focused on the view of Infernum. I had a similar picture from the tower window where my cell was but here everything was much more…open. I could clearly see the walls of the country which turned into murky dust to stop any light from my home from flooding in. Even at night I could see everything clearly under the red sky. "Caroline?" I heard his voice call me.

"Yes?"

"I'd hate to stop you from admiring this place but I do believe we have work to do." I nodded in agreement moving closer to him. "You know, I come up here regularly just to gaze upon this place. Usually when Mikael is angry and I need to escape his wrath. It's not cowardice," his last statement was thrown out as if I was thinking that of him. He didn't want me thinking ill of him.

"I never thought you were," I added before he continued.

"I just need to clear my head to prevent my anger from rising. It's a wolf trait." He didn't allow me to make a comment on what he had just said. "Let's stop getting distracted." I nodded, watching him whisper into the brick walls of the ruins. He stepped back towards where I stood as the inside of the ruins went up in smoke. As the mist faded away, a filthy man stood with wide eyes as he looked around. His gaze froze once he found the Prince.

"Y-you're m-majes-ty," he bowed his head before looking at me. It was clear from his puzzled features that he knew I was not from these parts. "A-angel?"

"Silence Trevor." Niklaus' voice was once again the harsh sound he had previously used on myself earlier. The Prince turned to face me as he returned to the man I felt safe beside. "Are you ready to begin?"

I glanced at the man with his ragged clothes and dirty complexion. He looked to be a prisoner, although there were no shackles on his wrists. Not even the band that was on my wrist… My gaze returned to my ally and I nodded.

"Yes."

"Trevor is a vampire, a prisoner from the lower levels," Niklaus began. His gaze fixed onto the man. "He is not as strong as Mikael but is the next level up for you." The Prince turned to me. "I want you to boil his blood."

* * *

A/N Thank you so much for your kind words! I do love you all for your support and please do continue to send me your thoughts!

If you're interested in reading something else from me check out _Dormant Wolf_ which can be found on my profile! Don't forget you can follow me on tumblr and twitter at alleydreamson for my updates!

Lastly, I'd like to wish my best friend Ellie a very happy birthday! Xxxx You can find her Fanfiction at EllieBeckyCarter!

'till next time!


	10. X

The Land of the Dead – X

Summary: Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes, finds herself forced in Infernum as a plot for revenge against her Father. As terror begins to consume the angel, she finds comfort from the enemy, an Infernum Prince. l Twist on Heaven and Hell l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

Princess Caroline Forbes of Cælum did as the Prince told her. For the coming nights they would visit the mountain top and start over again with Trevor as the subject. Caroline didn't enjoy the boiling act but she was beginning to embrace her dark abilities. Something that was necessary for this task but could potentially ruin her back home.

Prince Niklaus Mikaelson of Infernum gave her all the support and encouragement she needed. He felt proud at how far she had progressed in the short space of time they had to prepare her. The hybrid knew that it wouldn't be long now until he had Mikael's own crown on his head and Caroline would have her end of the bargain. An alliance between both countries.

* * *

CAROLINE

I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me gently as I laid on the bed I was provided with for the past week. My eyes fluttered open to find Niklaus leaning over me. We had been up all night practising to give me the chance to master the needed skill. He believes I am practically there.

"It's time Princess," he whispered in a soft tone as his blue orbs were looking right down at me. His palm on my shoulder moving to gently caress my cheek. "It's time to return home." I smiled softly, stretching my arms with a soft yawn. He pulled away to give me the space I needed.

I swung my legs out from the covers so my feet could touch the cold floor. I stared at my toes for a moment as my mind thought over the events to come. I would finally see my parents again and show them how I've grown in the past week. I wanted to make them proud. I wanted for Niklaus' plan to work and I was the pivotal key for that. If I couldn't do this…everything would fall apart and my Father's kingdom would be taken from us.

"Caroline?" he asked softly, curious as to why I was so quiet. "Are you alright love?"

"I just…what if I can't do this?" I suggested glancing up to meet his concerned gaze. He knelt down in front of me and took my hand in his own. His thumb gently caressing my skin.

"You've carried out what needs to be done many times Princess and we've been through the plan. You know what you've got to do?" I nodded at his question. "I believe in you Princess, otherwise you and I wouldn't have spent so many nights together."

"Thank you, for helping me get home," I smiled softly, seeing the Prince as an eternal friend instead of the enemy that he should be.

"You should save that for when your parents and I form the alliance," he smirked cockily. He was certain this scheme would carry through without a hitch. I nodded. "Anyway, I'm afraid I must cuff you again." I sighed at the sight of the chains that would soon be around my wrist. "But this black band," he tapped the accessory on my wrist which I've worn since the day I arrived. "You may remove when you get home."

"Let's just get this over with," I tried to sound confident but I knew my worry was still coming through.

Once Niklaus had me chained he led me down the stairs to where the King and his men stood on the steps where I had initially met him.

"Ah there she is," Mikael grinned when he saw me behind his bastard son. "Don't look so glum dear you'll see your parents once more before they perish." An evil cackle left his lips as he turned back to his many troops.

I glanced up at Niklaus who gave me a reassuring glance before everyone began to take the route to the edge of Infernum. Mikael, Freya and Finn led the way forward wearing their regal robes which followed behind them along the ground. I kept my gaze down trying to keep my breathing under control as it began to heave heavily.

* * *

King William and Queen Elizabeth Forbes of Cælum stood in no man's land with their country behind them. Standing beside them were many angels prepared to protect their royal family and their country. William and Elizabeth were itching to see their daughter, to have her in their arms once more. They knew that the King of Infernum wanted their country in return for their daughter but they knew one way or another they'd have both by the end of this encounter.

The Cælum King's advisor would've been standing beside his King but William knew the potential cost they would pay if Mikael was distracted by the man his wife had an affair with in the Land of the Living. Despite Ansel's past, William saw him as a great asset to his community and never took him for granted.

"Good luck your majesty, Princess Caroline will be back home before you know it," were Ansel's parting words and stayed fixed in William's mind as they waited for their arrival.

It wasn't long before Infernum men began to flood from the entrance to what the humans' call 'Hell'. The dark mist kept the country hidden from view. William knew his rival would soon be before him and that the event would begin.

When Mikael stepped from the country, his gaze went straight ahead to the King and Queen of Cælum. He still recalls the day they banished him to another region of the Land of the Dead like it was yesterday. Mikael knew this was his time for revenge. His eldest children followed him after; he preferred them over the rest for their strong dark magic abilities which they had taken from their mother.

Elizabeth gasped when she saw her daughter appear beside the hybrid. Caroline's eyes were fixed on her parents as Niklaus led her forward. Her heart leapt from her chest wishing for this to be over. The fear of being unable to complete the task at hand overwhelmed her as Mikael began to speak.

"Bill my old friend," the Infernum King's tone was mocking. "I am still allowed to call you by your preferred name?"

"We both know 'your majesty' is the preferred term Mikael," the Cælum King stated strongly. "Now let us begin, there is no need to prolong the inevitable." Mikael laughed glancing over at the chained Princess.

"The inevitable? That you country will bow to my feet and your daughter will continue to be in my possession?" Mikael extended his arms to gesture to the many demons he had pulled to stand in no man's land with them. "This is just a handful of what I have prepared in Infernum. They're itching to conquer what will be ours. You brought this on yourself when you banished me…"

The two Kings continued to speak their battles while Caroline tried to prepare herself for the right moment. Niklaus could feel her anxiousness as she stood so close to him. He placed a hand on her back, gently caressing her through the material of her dirty white dress in a comforting motion.

"Whenever you're ready sweetheart," he whispered in her ear when he knew everyone else was too distracted by the Kings' debate. Caroline glanced down at the chains around her wrist, seeing the open clasp which should be locked shut. Niklaus had deliberately left it open to give her the freedom she needed to perform the spell.

"I will never surrender my country. My people put their trust in me to take care of our eternal home," William took his turn again in speaking once again. "I will not hand them over to a demon who does not care for anyone but himself." Before Mikael could make another word Caroline began chanting the Infernum language she had been taught.

* * *

CAROLINE

Last night, upon the mountain

_ "I think that's all we'll have time for Princess," Niklaus placed a hand on my shoulder before moving towards the ruins where a temporarily dead Trevor laid. His body soon disappeared from view in the dark mist Niklaus had called for._

_ "I wish we had more time," I sighed as I felt doubt in myself arise._

_ "There is no need to panic love, everything will go to plan," he smiled softly as he stepped towards me. "There is one more thing I'd like for you to do before I return you to your cell."_

_ "What is it?" I asked curiously. I hoped it wasn't something huge otherwise I wished he'd brought it up before the last minute._

_ "I am positive Mikael will take at least one of my witch siblings with him. I know that they will attempt to take us down with their own magic, so I'd like for you to place a spell over us both. One that protects us from other witches' power." He had really thought of everything, to ensure this plan would work. I admired him._

_ "What do I have to do?"_

* * *

CAROLINE

The chants that left my lips started in a soft whisper as I let the chains drop to the ground in a clash. The loud sound caused everyone to stare at me as I took a few steps closer to where my parents were before outstretching my hand and pointing it at Mikael. I curled my fingers a little to increase the power I was producing. Niklaus stayed close to me in a protective stance as his gaze focused on Mikael as he prepared himself to remove his soul.

I had heard my mother gasp at my actions. I knew this was my moment to shine, to do what is right for my country. I wanted to make my parents proud.

I focused on the words I spoke more than anything else, making sure that I did not get anything wrong. I couldn't let Niklaus down, nor my people at home in Cælum.

It didn't take long before Mikael fell to the ground and the demons that lined the Infernum side began advancing closer. I noticed Freya and Finn extended their own palms in an attempt to stop my magic from working. Thankfully the protection spell Niklaus had asked me to put over us both kept us from harm.

"Clever dear Princess," Mikael chuckled on his knees as he watched me. "But even you cannot defeat me. Nor the bastard you're somehow working with. We're already dead and I doubt you could keep that up forever." His dark gaze shifted onto Niklaus as he stood beside me, with our backs to my parents. "I always knew you were a traitor at heart."

Out of instinct I managed to project my blood boiling across every demon besides Niklaus who were trying to stand against us. I didn't intend on doing so but soon they all copied Mikael's action of falling to the ground. The witches collapsing in seconds whereas the vampires, like Mikael, were still conscious.

"You're remarkable," Niklaus smirked with a whisper before stepping closer to his stepfather. "Prepare to lose your crown _Father_." He spoke with such distaste. I nodded to him and continued to hold my power for him.

Everything was working, we were going to defeat Mikael and Niklaus would see sure that Cælum and Infernum would never be at war again. I smiled at the sight of victory.

That was until I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist and a sweet voice in my ear. The power I had created began to fade, Mikael was regaining his strength.

"Caroline sweetie, this isn't who you are. You're darkening yourself with this magic, stop." My Mother commanded me dragging myself from where I needed to be. To help Niklaus. I needed to help him!

"Mother let me help him, this if for the good of both our countries!" I pleaded as I turned in her arms as she continued to pull me from the scene. My Father placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt my eyes drooping.

"No!" Niklaus' yell followed by a snap were the last things I heard.

* * *

A/N Please excuse the cliff hanger! I debated on many ways to end this chapter but I didn't want you to think this story was over yet.

What did Caroline's parents do to her? What happened to Klaus? Is Mikael defeated? Let me know your thoughts in a review!

Until next time...


	11. XI

The Land of the Dead – XI

Summary: Princess of Cælum, Caroline Forbes, finds herself forced in Infernum as a plot for revenge against her Father. As terror begins to consume the angel, she finds comfort from the enemy, an Infernum Prince. l Twist on Heaven and Hell l Klaroline AU

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_.

* * *

CAROLINE

_ I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist and a sweet voice in my ear. The power I had created began to fade, Mikael was regaining his strength._

_ "Caroline sweetie, this isn't who you are. You're darkening yourself with this magic, stop." My Mother commanded me dragging myself from where I needed to be. To help Niklaus. I needed to help him! _

_ "Mother let me help him, this if for the good of both our countries!" I pleaded as I turned in her arms as she continued to pull me from the scene. My Father placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt my eyes drooping._

_ "No!" Niklaus' yell followed by a snap were the last things I heard._

* * *

As I regained consciousness after my forced sleep I felt a comfortable surface underneath me. My eyes opened to find myself laying under the soft covers of my large bed. A smile appeared on my lips as I took in every detail of my bedroom from the large wardrobe to the many photos I had by the window. I had missed my home. I had only been gone for a week but it felt longer.

The light streaming around the edge of the curtains indicated that it was morning and outside was the bright Cælum sun instead of the Infernum moon. I had been asleep for the whole night and longer.

I pushed the duvet from me to notice I had been dressed in a fresh new gown. The band on my wrist that I was forced to wear in Infernum had been removed and only the red scars were a reminder of what was.

I hurried over to the glass mirror. I picked up my hairbrush and ran it through my curls. Someone must have bathed me while I was unconscious. I wasn't worried about who as I was just too pleased to be home.

As I left my room and entered onto the landing I overheard my parent's speaking. I was soon reminded of the failure… Everything was going to plan until my parents intervened and Niklaus… Niklaus? Where was he? I immediately rushed down the large staircase and into the lavish parlour where my parents sat by a roasting fire. My Father's advisor, Ansel, was sitting with them. As my eyes gazed over his I saw him differently to how I did before I was taken. He was betrayed by the Infernum Queen and had his son ripped from him only be abused.

"Caroline! You're awake," my Mother greeted me, patting the seat beside her. I smiled softly and made my way over to join her.

"It's so good to have you home," my Father smiled watching my Mother put her arm around me.

"What happened after everything?" I asked in a small voice.

"We took you home and we all parted ways," Father explained in the simplest terms. Everything wouldn't have been that easy.

"How?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with Caroline, you've been through enough already." My Mother's hand took mine and squeezed it gently. I stared at it for a moment before pulling it from her.

"Why did you have to pull me away? The plan was working," I complained. I knew they were not aware of the scheme Niklaus had created but neither of us expected them to intervene.

"What plan?" Father inquired.

"Niklaus was training me and his younger brother helped a little too. He thought that if I could weaken Mikael then he could remove his soul and become the new King of Infernum. In exchange for my help he'd promise an alliance between Cælum and Infernum. We could both live at peace!" The King and Queen of Cælum exchanged glances. I noticed Niklaus' father sitting silently as he listened to what I had to say about his son.

"We can't know for sure that this demon's plan would work and we couldn't risk you using dark magic," Father tried to convince me their actions were for the best.

"What is so bad about me using dark magic if it would bring peace for Cælum?" I exclaimed as my eyes moved between my parents.

"The lengths your Father and I took to conceive a child brought a few side effects," Mother began. "A price that we were willing to pay. You're a living angel. You're actually alive unlike every other being in Cælum. Half human, half angel if you like."

"I…I could bleed," I glanced down at my wrists. If I was a 'whole' angel there wouldn't be marks and no crimson liquid would leave my wound.

"Yes," my Father confirmed with a nod.

"You were using dark magic sweetie," my Mother continued. "And dark always overrides the light. If anything were to happen to you and the darkness had claimed your soul. We'd lose you." She bowed her head with a sigh.

"I…I didn't know," I mumbled. "Do you think Niklaus did?" I asked and once again Ansel and I caught each other's eyes.

"That is hard to know," Father revealed.

"Where is he now?" I questioned, glancing between the three angels in the room.

"Somewhere where he can't hurt you," my Mother squeezed my shoulder.

"He'd never hurt me!" I pulled away and stood up. My eyes were focused on my Mother before they shifted to my Father. "He was helping me! He gave me hope and you never know things could've gone the wrong way if he hadn't." I left the room and sighed as I stood alone in the hall way thinking.

Did Niklaus enter Cælum or was he back in Infernum? If he was back home I knew he'd be punished for his actions against Mikael. I hoped he was safe and okay. The thought of him being hurt caused my eyes to almost tear up.

"Princess?" I heard a voice that sounded ever so familiar. I turned to find my Father's advisor standing beside me. As he stood before me I realised how similar Ansel was to his son. Niklaus had inherited his blue eyes and a few more of his facial features. Ansel's voice was deeper, yet similar, to his son's.

"Ansel," I greeted him with a soft smile.

"I thought maybe we could speak privately Princess?" He proposed.

"Of course," I nodded as my lips curled wider at the idea. I extended my arm away from us to gesture for him to lead the way. He nodded and headed in the direction of my old downstairs playroom that I had as a child.

The old wooden rocking horse and dolls house that I used to love were still inside. Each object having a thin layer of dust over the top. It soon dawned on me that no one had cleared it out after I grew out of such toys.

"Princess, you were inquiring about Prince Niklaus?"

"Your son," I smiled. I could still remember when he first brought him up when I was a child. I knew he still cared for him.

"You know?" Ansel raised a brow seeming surprised. I nodded.

"Niklaus had a sketch of you in his studio…I saw it and questioned him," I informed Niklaus' father. "He soon filled me in."

"He has a sketch of me?"

"Yes, he's quite talented although he has to keep his talent a secret as it's not seen as 'right' over there or something," I tried to explain.

"You seem to care about him?" I shrugged at his observation.

"He cared for me, consider me wanting to make sure he's alright as returning the favour."

"Niklaus is in one of the cellar compartments," he sighed. It was clear that Ansel wasn't pleased with his son's current living conditions. "It's guarded but I'm sure you'll find a way around it."

"Thank you," I beamed. "Have you been to see him?"

"No, I don't think that would be wise at the moment," he glanced down as he paused. "But you should."

"I will," I nodded as my lips curved wider. "Thank you Ansel." I turned to leave the room.

"And Princess?" I glanced back with my palm on the door handle. "It's good to have you back." I nodded with a grin before I left the room, heading straight to where Ansel had directed me.

As I wondered through my home I was reminded by how lighter and friendlier the interior was. Instead of the dark and barely lit hallways that Niklaus had brought me through everything was much more inviting. I was greeted by many of the servants and guards who were pleased at my safe return home.

It wasn't long before I reached the curling staircase leading down into the cellars. I stepped down and was met by many boxes and crates filled with supplies for the castle. The slit windows at the top of the walls allowed plenty of light into the room with assistance from the many candles. I knew the compartments Ansel spoke of well as they were the perfect place to hide during a game of hide and seek. They were a box shape with shelving on one side of the wall. Each of them could hold around a dozen of the largest crates. The walls around them were incredibly thick, including the large door.

As I turned a corner in the direction of the compartments. I was greeted by two armed angels. I smiled as I wondered closer to them. We didn't have a prison here in Cælum as it went against our morals and there is hardly any trouble.

"Princess, I'm afraid you're not allowed to be down here," one of them informed me.

"As your _Princess_, you should let me through," I asked in my best regal tone.

"We are under strict orders of the King your highness," the other man spoke up.

"And the King had said I could," I lied but there was no harm trying it on. My Father hadn't explicitly stated that I couldn't go down. The two men glanced at each other before standing their ground. "You wouldn't call your Princess a liar?" Both guards and shook heads and took a step to the side. "Thank you gentlemen," I smiled stepping closer to the door. I extended my hand to undo the multiple bolts that kept the door shut before pressing down on the handle. I poked my head around the door and our eyes met. I smiled when I saw the Infernum Prince. He wasn't in his country facing Mikael's wrath. He was okay. He was safe.

"Are we switching roles now sweetheart?" He chuckled as I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around his seated figure. "Oh hello." I pulled away and sat down beside him on one of the crates.

"I'm just really glad that you're okay," I smiled as I felt him put an arm around me.

"You seem to be intact yourself," he smirked before glancing down at my wrists. "I am sorry about those cuffs."

"It's alright," I shrugged. "They will heal eventually."

"Are we okay to speak freely?" He whispered.

"Yeah, the walls are incredibly thick. I doubt they can hear us. We angels don't have your sensitive hearing," I paused as I shifted in my seat to get comfortable. "I'm sorry your plan failed."

"There's nothing you did wrong love," he mumbled as I rested my head on his shoulder.

We sat in the same position together for a while as we discussed different topics. I informed Niklaus of the news my parents had revealed this morning. He claimed he had been right about the subject all along as he suspected I was some kind of hybrid like himself.

Niklaus asked me many questions on the subject of my home as he wanted to understand the country he was now in. It crossed my mind that perhaps he was looking for a way out but I soon realised if he wanted that he would've been gone by now. The bolted door was hardly a match for the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid.

"Why haven't you left?" I asked suddenly. The question came across with the wrong intentions.

"Excuse me?" He glanced down at me with wide eyes. "Here you are, snuggled into my side and now you want me to leave?" He chuckled.

"No. I just…You could easily leave if you wanted to but you haven't. I want to know why."

"If I return home love you know what Mikael would do to me plus…" A small smirk grew on his lips. "You know I'd miss your company."

"You can thank your Father then," I smiled as I glanced up at him. "He gave me your location when my parents wouldn't."

"I heard your scheme to get in here. I'm not surprised your Father wants you away from me." Niklaus tried to divert the conversation away from Ansel. I nodded with a sigh.

"Do you want to see your Father?" I pulled away from him so I could see his features. He didn't answer immediately.

"I don't know, he hasn't made any effort to contact me since we died," he glanced down.

"He still cares you know," I placed my hand over his own. I smiled softly as we gazed into each other's eyes.

I soon realised that those feelings he expressed in the past week were reciprocated. Ansel was hinting at it earlier when he asked me if I cared for his son. Was it that obvious?

* * *

A/N I do hope you enjoyed this lighter chapter. I certainly did writing it. Please let me know your thoughts in a review!

Until next time...


End file.
